Ever Afters
by MuseandMe2
Summary: Kathryn and Chakotay try to reconnect and redefine their relationship after Voyager makes it return to the Alpha Quadrant but the Borg and Seven may have other plans for them
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Thank you again to everyone for taking the time to read my stories and especially to those of you who drop me a note now and again. I do hope you enjoy what I've written. Just a quick heads up for this premise: I believe in the actual series, Chakotay and Seven were aware of Admiral Janeway's future predictions for them in Endgame. In this story, they do not. Happy reading!**

Janeway sat alone at her desk in her ready room and watched the familiar stars of the Alpha Quadrant rush by for the first time in seven years. Her door chimed and she called for the person to enter. Chakotay walked in and she motioned him to a chair in front of her desk.

"We're home," she said.

"Yes," Chakotay answered. "You did it."

She smiled as Voyager raced towards Earth. "We did it."

Silence grew between them and Chakotay leaned forward and took her hand in his. His soft touch stroked at her fingers until she pulled away from him. She busied herself with a padd and he sat back with a sigh. "May I ask what Admiral Janeway shared with you?"

Without looking at him, she replied, "You know what she shared. She gave us the information we needed to get home."

"She did more than that." Chakotay took the padd out of her hands. "What else did she say?"

Janeway took the padd back. "We're going to have a lot of briefings to get through once we dock. You should be prepared."

"I am prepared and you're avoiding my question. What did she say, Kathryn? Was it something about me? Something about us?"

Janeway fingered her padd. "I can't tell you, Chakotay. Temporal prime directive."

He chuckled. "The temporal prime directive went out the window when your future self traveled back here and changed our entire futures."

"Maybe."

Chakotay took the padd out of her hands again and placed it back on the desk. "What did she tell you? It was more than just about coming home. Was it something about us?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. You just said that future has changed."

Chakotay folded his arms against his chest. "I think I have the right to know what you did with my life."

She looked at him and said, "Really? I never took you for the narcissistic type. Do you really believe my…her main objective in coming back here was to enlighten me on what our personal relationship becomes?"

"What does it become?" She averted his gaze and picked up another padd. He relaxed his arms to come closer. "Obviously her main objective was to get all of us home. But, I think there was something else. Something about us or about me that entered into her decision to do what she did. I saw the way she looked at me while she was here. It was the same expression you have now. Regret."

Janeway fingered the padd. "I have regrets about a lot of things, Chakotay and so did she. I believe the regret you saw in her was that she was not able to get us home any faster than she originally did. That's why she came back and rectified it."

"Why? What happened in her timeline because she couldn't get us home as fast as we have now?"

She dropped the padd on her desk and rubbed at her forehead. "I don't know, Chakotay. It was a five second conversation in the hallway. I have no idea about what happened except…"

Chakotay straightened up. "Except what?"

She sighed and leaned back in her chair. She pushed her hair out of her face and said, "All the Admiral told me was that if I didn't get you and the rest of the crew home, I would lose more members of my crew."

"You already know that and so did she. Any Captain knows the longer they're out in space…" Chakotay lapsed into silence. "I see," he said finally. "And I'm guessing she…you lost someone you really cared about." He licked his lips. "Was it me?"

"No," she said softly, "You made it home."

"I don't think I believe you."

A tear slipped down her cheek. She leaned her head back against the chair and quietly wiped it away.

"Did something happen after we got home?" He watched her fidget. "Something did happen after we got home." He grabbed her arm. "You're avoiding my question, Kathryn. I haven't spent the last seven years with you without knowing when you're being dishonest with me. You're holding back. What won't you tell me?"

She shook her head and pulled away again. "It doesn't matter anymore, Chakotay. We're home now. Those lives that Admiral Janeway knew don't exist anymore." She piled her padds together on her desk and punched at her computer. "Enjoy your new life. You and Seven and the rest of the crew have a whole future to look forward to now that we're away from the Delta Quadrant."

He studied her for a moment. "Seven and I and the rest of the crew plan to."

"Good. I have a lot to do." She glanced over and said, "You won't leave without saying goodbye, will you?"

"The crew, Seven, or me?" Chakotay rose and put his hands on his hips. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." He walked over to the door. It opened to let him leave but he hesitated. "You know, you have a whole life to live now too, Captain. My final recommendation as your first officer is that I want you live it. And, since I won't be an officer any longer under your command, I fully intend to make sure you do. You and I are never going to say goodbye, Kathryn, not in this timeline or in any other one."

Janeway saw his smile and the determination in his dark eyes before he turned and walked out her door leaving her for the final time on Voyager, alone, once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn Janeway walked through Starfleet Headquarters' regal banquet hall. Starfleet was holding yet another celebration for the Voyager crew and she was sure she had probably thanked the entire city of San Francisco by now. Still, there were more well wishers and she stopped and graciously greeted each person as they stepped up to welcome her home.

She brushed a stray tendril out of her face as she shook hands. Her hair was piled on top of her head but in a looser, softer style than what she normally wore on duty. She took care not to catch the train of her formal gown under anyone's boots. She would have preferred her standard dress uniform but Admiral Paris had requested that the crew dress in more celebratory attire so they would stand out amidst the uniformed crowd.

"It's so good to have you back," her latest admirer said. She gave her standard smile and answer. "Thank you. It's good to be home." As the small talk continued, her eyes wandered across the room to Tom and Belanna who were busy showing off little Miral, Harry who was holding court with several young women, and Tuvok who sat quietly with his family.

She kept scanning the room and finally found Chakotay and Seven dancing together on the floor. Her heart dropped as she faded back into the conversation around her. Kathryn quickly ended it by saying, "Thank you so much. Would you excuse me, please?" She held up her dress and retreated into a quiet secluded corner of the room.

"Hello, Captain."

Kathryn turned to see the Doctor walking up to her from behind. He smiled and added, "Or is it Admiral now?"

She gave him a big hug and noticed he had altered his appearance for the night to a smart tuxedo suit. "It's Admiral now but I'll answer to anything you want to call me, Doctor." She caught his naughty look and waved a finger at him. "Within reason. Remember, I still outrank you and your new position hasn't been determined yet by Starfleet. So how have you been, Doctor?"

"Well, now that I've been threatened, I guess I can't complain."

She smirked and said, "Well, that's a change. The Alpha Quadrant must agree with you more than the Delta Quadrant did."

He placed a hand over his heart. "I beg your pardon. I have come to give you my sincere greetings and you wound me with your words, twice. I will have you know, Admiral, that I exhibited nothing less than the utmost professionalism while I was aboard Voyager."

Kathryn laughed. "Yes, you did. Most of the time. But, we'll debate that later." She leaned close and said, "Don't worry, Doctor. I'll keep your secrets."

"Humph!" The Doctor gave her an annoyed glance and scurried off leaving her to her laughter.

She shook her head and made her way to the bar and ordered a drink. As she waited for the bartender to return, she felt a pair of hands on the small of her back. She jumped at his touch and his voice. "Good Evening, Admiral. You look stunning tonight."

Kathryn turned and found herself face to face with Chakotay. He was dressed in a deeply colored suit and tie that perfectly set off his golden skin and dark coloring. He looked incredible and his eyes telegraphed the same sentiment towards her as they looked her up and down. "Your dress matches your eyes. It's very pretty."

She caught her breath and found her voice. "Thank you. It's nice to see you again, Chakotay." She watched him study her and knew she couldn't hide the blush of red that was coloring her pale skin. She had missed seeing his smile and having his presence near her every day. "How are you and Seven faring these days? Adjusting back to civilian life?"

"Seven?" Chakotay frowned a bit. "She's fine. I just left her with Tuvok. I believe she's meeting his family for the first time tonight."

Kathryn's drink arrived and she took a sip. Glancing over at Tuvok's table, she said, "Really? I hate that I'm missing that. I'm sure it's quite the conversation."

Chakotay grinned. "You know, she met her aunt just a few weeks ago. Starfleet was able to locate her and bring her here."

Kathryn grabbed his hand. "They did? That's wonderful!"

Chakotay covered her hand with his. "Yes. I'm sure she would love to tell you about it sometime."

Kathryn felt his soft touch as her hand warmed within his. Chakotay took her drink and placed it back on the bar. His grip tightened as he pulled her to him and said, "May I have this dance, Admiral?"

She hesitated. "Oh, Chakotay, I don't think that's appropriate."

"Okay, may I have this dance, Kathryn?"

Her blue eyes met his brown ones and her heart jumped again, this time with joy. She quickly took a breath to still her emotions and resisted as he led her to the dance floor. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"It wouldn't be appropriate."

Chakotay shook his head. "You keep saying that. What wouldn't be appropriate?"

"You're with her." Kathryn tossed her head in Seven's direction.

Chakotay followed her gaze and then turned back. "You're jealous of Seven?"

She shook her head and said, "I'm not jealous. I'm just trying to be respectful of your relationship with her." She took her hand back and folded her arms around her waist. She bowed her head and waited for him to speak.

Chakotay stepped forward and took her by the arms. "Kathryn, could you and I have a future now that we're back home and off that ship?"

Kathryn attempted to step out of his grasp but he held her tight. She slowly lifted her head to him. She watched as he waited for her answer and then smiled and reached up to bring his head towards hers. She gently brushed a quick kiss across his cheek. "Goodbye, Chakotay. Have fun tonight." She pulled out of his embrace and quickened her step as she left the party and her former first officer behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Admiral Janeway slapped at the sea of padds covering her desk to clear a space. She marched to the replicator and ordered, "Coffee, black." She carried her cup over and sat at her desk, taking a moment to savor the first sip.

Her office door chimed and she called, "Come in." She raised her cup again to her mouth but froze as Chakotay walked through her door with a single rose in his hand. Her cup shook as she placed it back down on her desk. "Chakotay."

"Hello, Kathryn." His casual dress matched his casual attitude as he strolled over and held out his pink flower. "I thought you might have missed this in your new office."

She glanced at it and cautiously took it from his hand. She twirled it around as she said, "You always know what I need, don't you?"

He grinned and said, "I hope so."

She nodded at him as he indicated a seat in front of her desk and sat down. The party had ended weeks ago but she had thought of him every day since then. Or was it every hour since then, she questioned. She shook her thoughts away and said, "Not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here? You should be overseeing the refurbishment of Voyager, shouldn't you? Is there a problem over there I need to know about?"

Chakotay looked at the floor and said, "I haven't accepted the Captain's position yet."

Kathryn's brow furrowed. "Why not? I thought after you and the other Maquis had your records cleared by Starfleet that you would jump at the chance to serve as Captain..." Her voice trailed off as she leaned back and placed his rose on her desk. "…unless, of course, you have other plans."

He brushed a hand across his leg. "I think I just may have…other plans."

Kathryn's breath caught. It had been a quick courtship between he and Seven. They were obviously moving faster now that they were home if the party had been any indication. She fingered her coffee cup and said, "You do?" She cleared her throat and steadied her voice. "May I ask what they are?"

Chakotay took a deep breath. He met her eyes and held her gaze for a moment before saying, "Would you have dinner with me tonight, Kathryn?"

Her mouth dropped and her hand accidentally struck her coffee cup. Hot liquid spilled over the edge as it rocked. "Oh, um…I…I'm sorry. You said…You want to have dinner…with me?"

He grinned and watched her hastily mop up her spill. "You're the only Kathryn in this room. You and I used to have dinner all the time together. I see no reason for that to end now that we're back home." He stopped as he watched her clean up the last of it. "Will you let me take you to dinner tonight?"

Kathryn studied his face and saw nothing but sincerity in it. She lifted her wet cup and took another sip before asking, "Is this dinner to discuss your future plans?"

"Yes."

"Your professional future plans?"

"No."

Kathryn felt unnerved under his stare. Her uneasiness and discomfort grew as he awaited her final answer. They were two emotions she wasn't used to fighting or accepting for very long. A bit of anger surged through her and she leaned forward to challenge him. "What about…"

"Seven?" he finished. He gave a soft laugh as he watched her reaction.

His laughter fueled her irritation as she bit her lip and placed her coffee back down on the desk. Before she could address him, he held up a hand to stop the tirade he knew was coming. She didn't like the reversal of their positions on this issue and he knew it.

"I'm sorry," Chakotay said. "After seven years and your feelings about Seven, I know where your mind was going."

Kathryn folded her arms. "Oh you do, do you?"

Chakotay scooted closer to lean over her desk. "For the record, I think a relationship between Seven and I would have worked well had we stayed on Voyager in the Delta Quadrant. We could do very well together in such a stable, predictable environment like that was. My guess is that's exactly what happened in the other timeline, isn't it?" Kathryn bit her lip as Chakotay nodded. "I thought as much. However, thanks to you or the future you or the past future you, whatever she was, we're not in the Delta Quadrant any longer and our lives are no longer confined to a single ship."

"You can be," she said. "Starfleet wants to send Voyager back to the Delta Quadrant accompanied by a sister fleet using our new slipstream technology. You and Seven can be very happy together back there."

Chakotay rose up. "What?"

She nodded. "I don't like that idea, sending Voyager back to the Delta Quadrant, that is. As long as I'm an Admiral around here, I will fight that proposal to my dying breath. Unless, it works for you and your future plans?"

Chakotay shook his head. "No. I mean good. I mean I don't think Voyager needs to go back there. Thank you for fighting that."

Kathryn gave him a small smile and drummed her fingers on her arm. "Spoken like someone who is considering being the Captain of said vessel. What would be more disappointing to you; having to go back to the Delta Quadrant or spending all that time alone with Seven?"

Chakotay grinned. "I don't think Seven would accompany me even if we did have orders to go back. Now that we've returned home, there are too many opportunities here for her and for me that we both would like to explore first."

"I see," Kathryn said. "And you don't want to explore them together?"

Chakotay frowned. "No, she doesn't."

"She?" Kathryn uncrossed her arms. "So you're the problem in the relationship. Did you not comply with her expectations, Chakotay?"

He chuckled and said, "No I guess I didn't."

Kathryn bit back the laughter that threatened to bubble up and grabbed her coffee cup again to hide it.

"It was a mutual decision," he said.

"Oh, I'm sure it was." Kathryn lost her battle and giggled aloud.

She saw his frown and offended look for just a moment before he gave in to his own second bout of laughter. She fingered the rose on her desk and asked, "So, now that you've had your first choice dismiss you, you've decided to see if your second choice is still available?"

Chakotay leaned forward and grabbed her hand. "Kathryn, you were never my second choice. I just knew you and I would never have a chance on Voyager. Not until if and when you got us home and you could relinquish some of your responsibilities. Well, we're home now and I want my very first and only choice to have dinner with me tonight."

Kathryn put her head down and blinked to hide a few tears. She felt his caress against her hand and imagined what it would be like to feel it all over her body. She chastised herself for such a thought and raised her head up to him. She mirrored his hopeful expression and said, "What time?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: My apologies for the delayed update. I am so appreciative of all of you that read what I write. Just a heads up that I will be traveling for the next several days without internet. Good News: I hope to have lots written when I return. Bad News: I won't be able to post it until next week. Here is one more chapter for you before I return with the rest of my story. I hope you enjoy it. **

Kathryn frowned as she sat in her office, padd in hand. Her workload had been heavy with her new Admiral promotion and she was still catching up on all of the rules and regulations that had changed during her seven year absence. She was more than grateful for the distraction when her office door chimed. "Come in," she called, still scanning her report.

Chakotay walked in and grinned at the sight of her sitting at her desk, oblivious to her surroundings. He noticed her coffee cup was stained indicating she had been at it for quite a while. He let the door close behind him and stood just inside the entrance waiting for her to greet him. Finally, her head popped up.

"Chakotay!" Kathryn jumped up and a pile of padds went sliding to the floor. She bent down to retrieve them and he walked over. "It can't be time yet. I asked the computer to warn me so I would be ready for you." She stopped talking as she watched him crouch down next to her and take the padds out of her hands. He placed them on the desk above them, took her hands, and pulled them both up together.

"Hi," he said, gathering her in his arms.

"Hi." She stepped back and brushed a loose piece of hair out of her face. "I'm sorry. Old work habits die hard."

Chakotay nodded. "I see that." He gave her a stern look. "You have five minutes to leave this desk and get out of that uniform. Put something on appropriate for our dinner. Any longer, I will take matters into my own hands and I will not be held responsible for my actions."

Kathryn flashed her own wicked grin. "Careful. Starfleet already wiped your record clean once. Stage another uprising and we won't be so forgiving."

Chakotay gathered her back into his arms and said, "You are not Starfleet tonight, Kathryn. You are my date."

She felt her heart race against his chest and she pulled back. "I'll be right back."

Exactly five minutes later, she returned, true to his requests. She had replaced her uniform with a long casual evening dress, replaced her boots with a pair of delicate heels and adorned herself with some simple gold jewelry. She waved her hands and said, "I forgot to ask where we were going. Will this do?"

Chakotay's eyes glanced over her body. "You'll always do."

Kathryn held up a finger. "Careful, Commander. This is only a first date."

He walked over to her and said, "We'll have a second."

"Maybe. We'll see how you do with this first one."

Chakotay gave her his arm. "I accept that challenge." She put her arm in his as he yanked her combadge off and flipped it on the desk. Before she could protest, he said, "You won't need that where we're going tonight. Come on."

Kathryn walked to the transporter facility, arm in arm with him. The weather was typically cool for a San Francisco evening and the sun had begun to set lending the air a bit more of a chill as the darkness set in. She greeted the transporter attendant and allowed Chakotay to guide her up onto the pad.

"Where are we going?" she whispered.

"You'll see." He gave her a wink and then nodded towards the attendant.

The familiar beams shimmered and Kathryn and Chakotay appeared in a dark room illuminated only by candlelight. She stood a moment and allowed her eyes to adjust to the dimness before she realized where she was. "Voyager? My old captain's quarters?"

"I thought we should begin where we left off." He walked over to the personal computer and switched it on. A familiar Talaxian graced the screen.

"Neelix!"

"Captain Janeway! Or Commander Chakotay tells me it's Admiral now. I'm sorry. I messed that up. Maybe I should start this greeting over." He looked off screen for a moment as Kathryn giggled. Neelix had obviously sent this message from the Delta Quadrant earlier. She waited as he cleared his throat and said, "Let's begin again. Admiral Janeway! It's good to see you! Well, not actually see you but I know you'll be listening to me while I greet you. The Commander tells me he has something very special planned for you tonight. And, since he thought you needed a little encouragement to relax and enjoy this evening, it is my job to do just that. In fact, it is my specialty! So, relax and enjoy the Commander's, er, Chakotay's company tonight and…" Neelix leaned towards the screen and lowered his voice. "…I expect details very soon. It's about time you two. Bon Appétit!"

The screen flashed back to the Starfleet emblem and Kathryn laughed again as Chakotay switched the computer off.

"That was sweet, Chakotay." Her mood sobered. "I miss him."

He stroked her arm. "I do too. But, he's only a message away. And since you never listened to me aboard this ship, I thought I needed some back up to encourage you to relax and be yourself tonight."

Kathryn folded her arms. "That's not true. I always listened to you. Your opinion was very valuable to me."

He grinned. "Well, I don't want you to value my opinion tonight. I want you to value me." He moved towards the table set for two and said, "Join me, please?"

She walked to the table and sat after he held out her chair. She watched him open a bottle of chilled wine and pour both of them a glass. He sat down and lifted his up to her. "To us. To our future."

Kathryn clinked her glass but stopped as she brought it to her lips. She slowly lowered it down catching Chakotay's disappointed expression as she did so. She bit her lip and said, "Why did you think I would be uncomfortable with you tonight, Chakotay?"

Chakotay put his own glass down and said, "Honestly? Past history. I know this is a big step for you, Kathryn. I wanted to be sure it's what you really wanted."

Her finger traced the lip of her glass. "I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want to be here."

He relaxed and said, "Good, I'm glad to hear that."

"But, I think we need to talk about a few things first."

Chakotay stiffened and sat back in his chair. "Are you defining parameters again?"

She glanced at him and smiled and shook her head. "No. Well, maybe. I just want you to know that I'm going into this with a full commitment, nothing off limits." She looked at him a moment and said, "I need to know if you're doing the same thing."

"I'm not sure I understand."

Kathryn waved her hand around the room. "This, all of this, is beautiful. It's sentimental and it's perfect. I just don't want to…" She lowered her eyes. "…I know I should just shut up and enjoy myself but…"

Chakotay grinned and leaned forward. "Is it possible for Kathryn Janeway to do that?"

She met his gaze again. "Is it possible for you to want me and only me?"

He grinned and teased, "You're a demanding little thing, aren't you?"

"No, I'm serious, Chakotay!" She watched his expression change. "You were right about what you said yesterday. You were right about you and I not having a chance here aboard Voyager while we were in the Delta Quadrant. I didn't give it to us because I needed to get my crew, including you, home first."

"Kathryn…"

She held up a hand and said, "No, let me finish. I'm sorry I pushed you away, Chakotay. But I had to and I'm not sorry I did." Her heart pained as she watched Chakotay look away. "But I'm ready now. I'm ready to completely go where you've wanted me to go for seven years. And I know it's selfish to ask this of you but…I need to know if you're willing to do the same or if this is just a passing thing for you."

"A passing thing?"

Kathryn nodded. "Yes. Do you really want us now or is all of this because you have nothing better to do since…"

Chakotay sighed and pushed his napkin aside. "We're back to Seven again."

Kathryn took a utensil in her hand and sat back in her chair. "You two were pretty serious and you did have a future together that was also…"

"That was also what?" he demanded. "I know Seven and I were together in the old timeline but that's all I know. Obviously, there's more to it since you can't seem to get past it." Kathryn started to shake her head but Chakotay pointed his finger at her. "No, don't do that. You can't ask for complete disclosure with all of our cards on the table and then do that. You want to do this? Let's do it. You first." Chakotay crossed his arms and waited.

Kathryn fiddled with her knife for a moment before she said, "I'm sorry." He didn't answer and she looked at him and realized she had one final chance. "All right." She took a deep breath. "The other me said that you and Seven had married. But, before I could get Voyager home, Seven was injured in an away mission. She made it back to Voyager but died…in your arms." She snuck a look at his face but he remained expressionless. "You were heartbroken and, when Voyager did return to the Alpha Quadrant, you died…of a broken heart…over her."

Chakotay did not speak for several minutes. "That's it?" he finally said. "That's what this has been about?"

Kathryn gripped her knife as she felt another twinge of anger. "You're dismissing what I just said?"

"Yes, I am." Chakotay dropped his arms and leaned over the table. "That was a lifetime Seven and I haven't lived. Thanks to you, we aren't going to live it. If you are going to compare me to someone I've never been, then this isn't going to work, Kathryn. Because I can only be who am I here and now, in this timeline, wanting you, not her."

Kathryn shook her head. "But doesn't what I just said suggest to you the potential that you and Seven could have? If I hadn't changed…"

Chakotay slammed a hand down on the table. The dishware and Kathryn jumped. "I don't want Seven, Kathryn! I want you!" He took a deep breath. "I always have and I always will. And had Admiral Janeway talked to me about how I felt about her, opened up to me the way you are doing now, then I would have told her that the feelings I have for you, now, on Voyager, on New Earth…those emotions don't go away. They got put away when you didn't let me express them but they didn't disappear. Believe me, I've tried to make them." He gently took her hand. "Did it ever cross your mind that I died of a broken heart not just because I lost Seven but because I lost you first?"

Kathryn looked up with tears in her eyes. He gently wiped one away as it spilled down her cheek. "The other you didn't know this, Kathryn, but losing you did a lot of damage because I loved you first. And right here, right now, I still love you. I've never loved Seven and I don't envision a future where I ever will."

Kathryn choked on a sob and rose from her chair to walk around and embrace him. She sat on his lap and held onto him as his large body enveloped her petite one. They stayed that way for several minutes until Kathryn's tears subsided and she sat back on his knees. "I'm sorry."

He brushed her tears away from her cheeks and said, "Don't be. See what happens when you talk to me? I know how hard it is for you to not have order and control in your life. You just have to face the fact that love is one of those areas where you just have to let it happen. It's messy. If it was orderly and controlled, people would be a lot more successful at it, especially you." He smiled at her grin. "I can only promise to love you and only you, Kathryn. And I will. That's all I ever wanted for me in this lifetime or in any other one. If you need to have some control, you've got it. I'm right here for you…all you have to do is want me."

She smiled again through her tears. "I do want you, Chakotay. I always did."

Chakotay placed his hands back on her wet cheeks and pulled her down to him. His lips took hers in a swift passionate kiss that left her breathless. He pulled away and lifted one hand to kiss it. "I can't tell you how long I've waited to hear you say that to me and mean it. Well, actually, I can. But I won't." Kathryn laughed and he glanced back at the table. "How about we get back to our dinner now? I promise you Neelix didn't cook it."

Kathryn giggled again as she rose and wiped her face. "Yes. I'm sorry."

"Great." He raised his glass of wine and waited for her to sit and take hers. "To us and to our future, together."

Kathryn clinked her glass with his and took a long drink. She felt the wine rush through her just as her love for the man in front of her did too. She smiled with her burdens lightened and her hope for the future returning. She knew there would be only good days for them to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I snuck one more chapter in before the trip. Happy Valentine's Day!**

Kathryn drained the last of her wine and placed the glass down on the table. She looked across at Chakotay who sat back smiling at her. They had been dating for several weeks and Kathryn couldn't imagine her nights without him now. She waited eagerly each evening for him to walk through her office door and pick her up for their standing dinner date, usually at the café across the street from the Academy. Rearranging her priorities to include him in her life in more than just a professional manner was definitely a welcome and long overdue change for her. She sighed and said, "What are you so happy about?"

"I'm having dinner with you," he said.

She blushed and shook her head. "That's not it."

He grinned and leaned forward. "Okay, the truth is that this weekend is coming up and I can't wait for our trips."

"Trips?" she repeated.

He nodded. "We see your mother on Saturday and then my mother on Sunday."

Kathryn's brow furrowed. "When did we decide to see your mother on Sunday? I thought we were spending the weekend with mine?"

"I've already asked permission to shorten the visit in Indiana," Chakotay said. "Your mother was very excited when I told her I wanted to have you meet my family. In fact, I had to convince her that we would be coming on Saturday to see her as promised despite her protests that we spend all of our time with mine."

Kathryn refilled her wine glass and took a large sip. "I think I'm going to need this for the rest of this conversation."

Chakotay shifted in his chair. "Why? Don't you want to meet my family?"

"Of course, I do, Chakotay. It's just that…"

"Just what?"

Kathryn sighed and said, "Why do you want me to meet your family?"

"Your mother thinks…"

"I know what my mother thinks." She put her glass down hard and a bit of wine spilled and stained their tablecloth. "What do you think?"

He took her hand and said, "I think I want to introduce my mother and the rest of my family to the woman I love."

Kathryn let him play with her hand a moment before pulling back. "My mother already knows I love you. That's why she wants me to go with you."

"Well, shame on her for encouraging her child's happiness." He grinned as she smiled at his remark. "You're nervous about meeting my family. Why?"

Kathryn looked around at the other diners a moment before saying, "I went on a mission to capture you. I then stranded you in the Delta Quadrant and took seven years of your life away from you and them. I wouldn't think they'd be too thrilled to see me."

"Really? That's not it, Kathryn and you know it. Don't shut down on me now. Talk to me."

"Okay. Why are you really bringing me to meet them? I know this is cliché but what if they really don't like me? It's a good possibility."

Chakotay stroked his chin and sat back. "You are a difficult woman to love." He quickly shrugged and said, "But, my people have an ancient ritual. Anyone that comes to the village and who is not well liked must pass a test. They are forced into the jungle and left to fend for themselves among the animals and wilderness hoping the experience lends them character and a better respect for themselves and their surroundings. Most are quickly forgotten because no one who has ever been taken there has returned."

Kathryn gave her own shrug and said, "It doesn't sound that hard. I would make it back by nightfall." He laughed as she continued. "I would. And, I would order you and anyone else who left me out there to die to have the experience yourselves. Let's see how long it takes you to get back."

Chakotay's laughter got louder as he choked out, "A Starfleet Admiral issuing orders to my people on their own planet? Did you read the Maquis files before you went after me?"

Kathryn joined in his laughter and threw up her hands. "Well, there's another reason! How do I know your people and your family, in particular, wouldn't shoot an Admiral on sight? Last I heard they still weren't very happy with Starfleet."

Chakotay settled down and said, "I can guarantee my people won't phaser you."

"Thank you." She caught his face and narrowed her eyes at him as she added, "Why not?"

The corner of his mouth twitched as he said, "Because we prefer more primitive technology."

Kathryn tossed her napkin at him just as a tall blonde woman approached their table.

"Seven?" Chakotay said.

Seven nodded at the two of them and said, "I heard familiar voices. You were quite loud with your conversation. Social convention dictates that I make my presence known and greet you."

Chakotay stood up and put a hand on her arm. "I'm glad you did, Seven. How have you been?"

"I am well, Chakotay. I have accepted a teaching position at the Academy."

Kathryn rose up beside her and said, "Oh Seven, that's wonderful! I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Seven appraised her for a moment and then turned back to Chakotay. "I overheard that you are returning to your home planet."

Chakotay glanced at Kathryn before saying, "Yes. Kathryn's never been and I would like her to meet my family."

"I see." Seven now considered him for a moment. "I wish you a pleasant trip, Chakotay." She walked away and left the two of them standing and staring after her.

Kathryn took a deep breath and said, "Well, I guess I'm not one of her favorite people any longer."

Chakotay watched Seven's figure disappear into the distance. "Yes, I wonder where that came from."

Kathryn looked up and felt a pang of sadness as she caught his disappointment. "Regret," she said.

He looked down at her. "What?"

"Regret," she repeated. "I don't think Seven was quite done with you and it looks like maybe you feel the same. You did say she was the one who ended things?"

"What?" Chakotay paced a bit. "Well, yes, I mean we actually ended things."

"We?" Kathryn asked. She lightly touched her shoulder and he stopped to face her.

Chakotay waved her back to her chair and he took his. He looked at her before putting his head down. "Seven and I decided that we had a lot of opportunities that presented themselves to us when we got back. She seriously considered several away missions that were offered to her. I didn't want to go away again. I'm surprised she decided to stay in town."

"I see. Are things different now that she is…"

"No!" he said sharply, snapping his head up. "I'm just as shocked as you are that she apparently has…unresolved issues."

Kathryn grabbed her glass and sipped her wine. "Maybe you should help her sort them out?" Chakotay chuckled and sat back. "No, I'm serious, Chakotay. You and she obviously need to talk to clear the air. Go talk to her."

Chakotay blinked. "You're serious?"

Kathryn put her glass down and smiled at him. "Yes."

Chakotay thought a moment. "You really don't want to go see my family this weekend, do you?"

Kathryn leaned over and said, "Chakotay, I want to meet your family. But you and I both know that meeting families brings expectations on all sides. It's a serious step and I don't want to take it and fail those expectations because lingering opportunities have presented themselves."

Chakotay put his head down again and shook it. He tugged at his ear and finally looked up at her. "I am going to talk to her, Kathryn. But only to tell her that you and I are together now. And, if she is harboring any regrets about us, she needs to put them aside and find someone who will love her fully and completely; the same way that I love you."

Kathryn kept his gaze. "I know you mean that, Chakotay."

"Good because I do."

She smiled at him and said, "You will pick me up for the transport on Saturday?"

He grinned back and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."


	6. Chapter 6

Chakotay found Seven in her office at the Academy. He leaned against the frame as the doors opened. "Hello, Seven."

Seven glanced up briefly from her desk as she worked. "May I help you, Commander?"

He stepped forward. "Commander? I didn't realize you and I were on such formal terms."

Seven kept punching her console. "We are no longer in an intimate relationship. Any other address towards you would be inappropriate."

Chakotay frowned. "Chakotay wouldn't be."

Seven shook her head. "It's not appropriate."

"Really?" Chakotay walked to a chair and brushed his hands against his legs as he sat down. "It's worked well for my parents over the years."

"I am not your parent."

Chakotay tried to catch her attention. "You're not my girlfriend anymore either. But, you're still acting like it. I find that inappropriate."

Seven's face came to his. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Seven." Chakotay leveled a stern look at her. "The way you treated Kathryn at the café last night was highly inappropriate."

Seven turned and clasped her hands together on her desk. "You have come here to discipline me on behalf of the Admiral?"

"Not on her behalf, Seven. On mine. And we are not talking about the Admiral. We are talking about Kathryn. A woman you owe your very life to."

Seven turned back to her computer. "I will apologize to the Admiral at our next meeting."

Chakotay sighed as he shook his head and rose from his seat. "Don't bother. She would deserve a sincere apology and I don't think you are capable of making one."

Seven kept up her work without missing a beat. "If you have an issue with my behavior, Commander, please make a report to the Academy."

Chakotay grew angry as he leaned across the desk and grabbed her arm. "This is a personal matter, Seven. Not a professional one. Starfleet doesn't belong in our private relationships."

Seven removed her arm from his grasp and went back to typing. "The Admiral as Captain didn't agree with you when we were all on Voyager. She thought Starfleet rules did apply to personal relationships. Obviously, her mind has changed."

Chakotay remained quiet for a moment. "It really bothers you that we're together now, doesn't it?" Seven didn't answer. "Seven?" he demanded.

Seven stopped her work, straightened up, and turned around; no emotion visible on her pretty face. "You and I were incompatible. Our relationship would have ended had we pursued it."

Chakotay nodded. "Agreed. So why are you upset with us?"

"Upset? I don't believe I am upset, Commander."

"Chakotay," he corrected. "Disappointed in me, then?"

"This conversation is irrelevant."

She reached for her console again but Chakotay stopped her once more and forced her to look at him. "Not to me it's not."

Seven peered at his hands on her arms. "Do you wish to resume our personal relationship, Commander?"

Chakotay slowly shook his head. "No, Seven, I don't."

Seven's gaze fell to the desk. "I will give the Admiral a sincere apology at our next encounter." Her blue eyes returned to his dark ones. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes." He smiled and squeezed her arms. "You are a beautiful woman and I have no doubt that you have several admirers of your own already. Explore them, Seven. You'll find one that will appreciate you in all of your uniqueness. And, when you do, this conversation really will be irrelevant." He rose. "It was good to see you again, Seven." He walked over to the door but stopped and turned back. "I'm glad you are staying in town."

Seven nodded her goodbye and watched him walk away until the doors shut behind him .


	7. Chapter 7

Chakotay walked into Kathryn's office and sat down. The ensign told him he could wait for the Admiral while she finished a last minute late afternoon briefing. His eyes swept over her messy desk and he noticed an old book lying in the corner under a pile of padds.

As he pulled it out, he saw it was a book of poetry with several pale petals pressed in between its pages. Chakotay smiled as he realized the petals were from the peace rose he had given to her on his first visit. His fingertips brushed across the edges until he heard her voice behind him.

"Chakotay?"

He rose to greet her and noticed Admiral Paris was with her. Chakotay nodded. "Admiral Janeway. Admiral Paris."

Admiral Paris stepped forward and offered his hand. "Commander Chakotay. I hope you're here to accept that Captain's seat aboard Voyager. She's almost ship shape." He looked back at Kathryn. "Just in time too."

"Time?" Chakotay repeated. He looked between the two of them as he shook the Admiral's hand. "Time for what?"

Kathryn gave a slight shake of her head as Admiral Paris clapped him on the shoulder. "It's time for you to accept that job, son."

"And what would my first assignment be, sir?"

"Is that a yes?" Admiral Paris said.

Chakotay glanced again at Kathryn who stood back from the two men. "That depends on your answer, sir." He kept his eyes on her as he said, "I don't think a return trip to the Delta Quadrant is a mission I'd want to take on right now."

Admiral Paris' head jerked towards Kathryn. "Pillow talk, Admiral? Maybe we need to redress Starfleet's security protocols? After seven years, they seem to need some refreshing."

Kathryn's face blushed and then hardened as she glared at her fellow Admiral. "My protocol training is just fine, Admiral."

"Really?" Admiral Paris said. "I didn't realize that proposal was general knowledge."

"And I didn't realize my personal life was either," Kathryn countered. She stepped up and said, "Since it seems to be, please report to your audience of gossips that the Commander and I have never shared a pillow; not on Voyager or anywhere else."

Admiral Paris cleared his throat. "My apologies, Admiral Janeway. I assumed since the Commander makes frequent visits…"

"You assumed very wrong," Kathryn said firmly. "I don't monitor your visitor logs. I will expect the same courtesy from you from now on."

Admiral Paris nodded and excused himself. He shook Chakotay's hand again and said, "My apologies, Commander. I do hope you will accept the promotion. If it matters, it looks like Voyager and the rest of our fleet will be staying right here in the Alpha Quadrant for the time being."

Chakotay watched him leave and then turned to Kathryn as she walked behind her desk. "What was that about?"

Kathryn shook her head and sat down. She watched him take his own seat before saying, "Chakotay, are you planning on taking the Captain's seat aboard Voyager?"

Chakotay searched her face for a hint but found none. He scratched his head and said, "My answer stands. What's my first assignment if I do, Admiral?"

Her face showed surprise at the formal address but she quickly realized he had simply adapted to the professional nature of their conversation. "You would be asked to defend Earth."

"Earth? Is there an active threat?"

Kathryn watched him study her and wait for an answer she couldn't give him yet. "I can only have this conversation with the Captain of Voyager."

Chakotay nodded. "Tell me."

"Is that an acceptance of the position?"

"Yes, but I reserve the right to resign as soon as I hear my orders."

Kathryn bit her lip and smiled. She punched at her computer and turned it to show Chakotay a map of current flight paths.

"Borg?" he said.

Kathryn nodded.

"But I thought we…we destroyed their transwarp conduits when we returned home. How?"

Kathryn shook her head. "It doesn't matter. They're here and they are on their way. Fast. I want you to go help the Enterprise as our first line of defense."

"Voyager? That ship is a little small…"

"Exactly. You can dart and offer cover where needed while the Enterprise does what it needs to do."

"Understood, Admiral."

Kathryn sat back and turned off the computer. "Are you tendering your resignation now, Commander?"

"No." Chakotay stared at the darkened computer. "I'll do it."

"Good," Kathryn said. "I think you need to be back in command and you deserve to have Voyager."

Chakotay looked over at her. "And where will you be assigned to?"

Kathryn sighed. "I can't tell you that."

Chakotay sat silent and then said, "Does Seven know?"

Kathryn hesitated. "Admiral Paris is probably speaking with her now. Of course, we would want her help."

"Of course," he repeated.

Kathryn swept her arm across her desk to clear a space and a few pads tumbled along with her poetry book over the edge. Chakotay caught the book as it fell and placed it back on her desk. They were both quiet for several minutes until Chakotay asked, "How bad is this?"

"Bad," she answered. "The Borg are on set to kill mode. They're choosing to assimilate survivors only."

"We've beaten them before, Kathryn."

"Yes, we have, Chakotay."

"Together."

"And with Seven."

Chakotay glanced up at her. "I spoke to her today."

"Oh?" Kathryn said.

"She's clear on where we stand."

Kathryn nodded. "You and her or you and I?"

"Both."

She ran a finger along the edge of her desk. "That's good."

Chakotay placed his arms on his knees and said, "You can expect an apology from her the next time you see her."

Kathryn wrinkled her nose. "Oh Chakotay, that's not what I wanted."

"It's what you deserve. She was rude to you. And since she is so loyal to updating her social skills, she can do the right thing and apologize to you."

Kathryn hesitated. "You know, Chakotay, it must be very difficult for her. You and I and the rest of the crew came home. She didn't. She's being forced again to adapt to an unfamiliar environment. And this time there is no one holding her hand and helping her through it."

"She doesn't need a helping hand anymore. Adapting is what she does best. She'll learn."

"She's still human, Chakotay. If she wasn't, she wouldn't be fighting her feelings for you. I know firsthand how difficult that can be."

Chakotay grinned. "I told her those feelings would serve her well with another partner who loves her as much as I do you."

Kathryn smiled and leaned over her desk to grab at his hand. "I love you too."

Chakotay clasped her hand in his. "I guess our weekend trip plans are shot now?"

She nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Chakotay frowned. "Okay, but you are going to tell your mother."


	8. Chapter 8

Chakotay and Kathryn met for a final dinner at their usual spot before Chakotay made it official and took command of Voyager and the mission against the Borg began. He took her hand and said, "Any idea on how long Starfleet anticipates we'll be able to halt the Borg's progress?"

A gentle breeze lifted Kathryn's hair across her face and she brushed it back. "Chakotay, the Borg have been devastating across this quadrant. They've modified their normal routine to killing first and assimilating later."

Chakotay gave her a small smile. "You're not going to be on the front lines, right?"

Kathryn sighed. "No. Admirals don't fly ships. Captains do."

"You sound disappointed."

"I am." She smiled and raised her hand to stroke his cheek. "But promise me you'll be careful out there."

Chakotay grabbed her hand back and kissed it. "Don't worry. I have big plans for us after all this is over."

Kathryn's ears perked up and she pulled away. "You do? What?"

Chakotay shook a finger at her. "Don't start. You'll just have to wait and see."

She leaned over and said, "Is it our trips that we had to postpone?"

Chakotay nodded. "Of course we'll do that. But I have something else planned too."

She shifted and her sudden movement bumped the table and rattled the silverware. "What? Tell me."

Chakotay laughed and shook his head. "I can't tell you. It's not the right time."

Kathryn narrowed her eyes. "The right time for what?"

Chakotay raised his cup and took a sip of tea. "Forget it. I'll do it when it's time to do it."

"Do what?" she demanded.

He put his cup down and said, "I have something very special planned for us and that's all you're getting. First, we deal with the Borg. Then, we celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Kathryn shifted in her chair again. "Celebrate what?"

Chakotay raised his cup again and saluted her before taking another drink.

Kathryn pouted and sat back and folded her arms. "Okay, I give up. I know I won't get it out of you."

Chakotay chuckled. "The day Kathryn Janeway gives up is the day you no longer exist. You won't succeed in getting it out of me. I learned quite a bit from you on Voyager."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He leaned over to her and said, "It means you set a pretty high example of an exemplary and competent Captain who excelled at diplomacy and timing."

Kathryn smiled. "Nice save." She leaned towards him and kissed him. "You know you were in command quite a bit in the Delta Quadrant. You weren't so bad yourself and I have every confidence that you will be again." She gazed at him. "But, please be careful. We've just started and I've wasted too much of our time. I don't want this to end before we've even had a chance to..."

Chakotay's hands found her face and he held her to him. "If you think I'd leave you after seven years of trying to get you to say yes to me…well, I'm sorry, Kathryn, but you're stuck with me for the rest of your life now."

She grinned and said, "There is no place I'd rather be." Her smile faded and she gave him a stern look. "And if you ever think otherwise or go and get yourself hurt or worse, the Borg will be the least of your immediate problems."

Chakotay smiled back and captured her lips with his once more. "Yes, ma'am," he said.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you for your patience and continued interest in this story as I type it up and get it up for you as fast as I can. I so appreciate the kind notes and critiques some of you have taken the time to send. It's great encouragement and advice and I really look forward to your opinions. Please note while this story 'borrows' some elements from the _Before Dishonor _novel plot, that's NOT where we're going at all. This chapter will probably be as close as it gets before we take it back to complete originality. I hope you enjoy!**

The Borg advanced on Earth as Chakotay oversaw the last of Voyager's refurbishment and settled on his new crew. Harry Kim and Belanna Torres came back in their former positions while Chakotay asked Tom Paris to be his new First Officer. With Tuvok already accepting a posting aboard the Titan, Chakotay asked Ayala to assume the role of Chief of Security. His new commission was granted by Starfleet after Admiral Janeway pushed for it in recognition of his previous service aboard the vessel.

With new and old faces set on board, Voyager flew into battle with Chakotay as their newly minted Captain and they joined Captain Picard and the Enterprise as they fought desperately against the Borg. Admiral Janeway kept tabs on them as she did all of the fleet. Her heart jumped each time a new status update came through the secured channels and she let out her breath slowly each time Voyager was reported safe and still in the fight. The Federation was losing ships fast and Kathryn knew the perfect person to help put an end to all of it and bring Voyager back to Earth.

"You wanted to see me, Admiral?" Seven walked into her office after Janeway beckoned the blond woman forward.

"Yes, Seven. Of course, come in. Please sit down." She indicated a seat which Seven took and then sat behind her desk. "You've been following the Borg's progress into the Alpha Quadrant, I presume?"

"Yes. My apologies, Admiral."

Janeway gave her a questioning look. "You don't have to apologize for the Borg, Seven. You're not responsible for this."

Seven glanced away and then quickly returned with a hard stare. "I promised the Commander I would apologize to you for my behavior at the café at our next meeting. We have now met. I am apologizing."

Janeway stifled a laugh and shook her head. "Apology accepted. Now let's move on." She smiled but noticed Seven did not return the gesture. She took a deep breath. "Our personal issues aside, Starfleet needs your help in stopping the Borg if you are willing to give it. You understand them better than anyone else. Are you willing to help us do that?"

"I can do it, Admiral."

"I know you can do it, Seven. Do you want to?"

"I will comply with your order, Admiral."

"It's not an order, Seven. It's a request." Janeway studied her for a long moment. "Seven, maybe you and I need to settle a few personal items first before we can discuss our professional agendas."

Seven shrugged. "I have no personal items to discuss with you."

"Yes, you do." She paused and said, "You miss him."

"Miss who?"

"You know who," Janeway snapped. "And I don't like being your target because your irritated with his behavior."

Seven matched her angry glare. "If our professional conversation is over, Admiral, I'd like to return to the Academy."

"Request denied." She picked up a padd and handed it to her. "Since you have no interest in clearing the air, we'll move on for now. Starfleet has discovered a cube near Earth that appears to be dead for lack of a better term. What do you think about that assumption?"

Seven scanned the padd and looked up. "I would not advise a trip to this cube."

"Starfleet's going."

Seven handed the padd back. "Who will be investigating it?"

Janeway placed the padd back on her desk and folded her hands. "Well, we were hoping you would volunteer."

"Convenient," Seven said.

"Excuse me?"

"It is very risky, Admiral. This cube displays no signs of activity but I don't believe you should go."

"We're not talking about me going, Seven. We're talking about you."

Seven arched a brow. "You would not accompany me then?"

Janeway sat back. "Truthfully, I haven't decided yet."

Seven leaned forward. "You must not go."

She took note of Seven's renewed interest. "Oh, why not?"

Seven put her hands on the desk and said, "I don't know. I just know you should not. I have a feeling that you will need the element you call luck if you wish to return from the Borg ship safely."

"That's very cryptic, Seven" Janeway said. "It's almost a threat. Is there something you're not telling me? Something I should know about this Borg vessel?"

Seven shook her head and sat back in her seat. "No. I have told you what I believe to be true. You will do what you wish. You always did."

Janeway's expression softened. "You and I have made our own luck together before, Seven. Don't you remember?"

Seven glanced away for a moment. "Then you are proposing that we do investigate this cube together?"

Janeway was thoughtful. "That honestly wasn't the initial plan but I think that is exactly what we should do."

Seven cocked her head. "Why?"

Janeway took a deep breath. "Because you're not comfortable, Seven, and I'm not sure why. I'm not sure if it's just me or if you're not telling us all you know because of some other motivation. Maybe you see a flaw with Starfleet's plan that you don't want to point out to us for some reason? Is there maybe something that we are overlooking?" She fixed Seven with a hard look and said, "People's lives depend on what we decided to do now. I need your input even if it's your best guess. Has the Borg Queen been in contact with you? Has she threatened you again in some way?"

Seven shook her head one more time. "No, Admiral. I have had no contact with the Queen. It is my own opinion that you should not visit the cube."

"Just me or us?" Janeway waited but Seven stayed silent. "Seven?" She leaned across the desk and tried to reach for her. "Seven, you understand that we're trying to save our lives. This is not about vengeance or destroying a race that you were once a part of. Starfleet is trying to defend us and our homes."

"Your home," Seven said.

Janeway stood up and walked around the desk. She sat on the edge of it and faced her. "It's your home too, Seven. You have family here."

Seven stood up suddenly and said, "I will investigate the cube alone. Two people would be disruptive and it will compromise my exploration and analysis of it. Is there anything else, Admiral, or may I go now?"

"You may go. But before you do, if we choose to send you, you will be following our orders, not yours. Second, I want you to report to the Doctor at Headquarters immediately. I want a full physical and psychological report by tomorrow morning."

Seven stiffened. "Psychological?"

Janeway straightened herself and tried to match Seven's height as best she could. "Yes, it is standard procedure before away missions. If you are asked to go, we need you to be ready."

"A physical exam is required but a psychological exam…"

"…is necessary since the Borg have been known to link and assimilate with human mental abilities and functions, especially yours." Janeway raised her chin. "Do you have any further problems with my orders, Seven?"

Seven glanced down but did not respond. She gave the Admiral a quick nod before turning and walking out of the office.

Janeway rubbed her forehead as she sagged against the edge of her desk. Her door chimed and Admiral Paris stepped through after she called him in.

"Has Seven agreed to undertake the mission?" he asked.

Janeway nodded but added, "We need a backup plan."

Admiral Paris folded his arms. "A backup plan?"

"Seven needs company. Some of her responses…let's just say her commitment to herself or to us may be lacking."

He shifted and said, "Really? Trying to figure out if it's her own self-doubt or intentional outright deception? You know her better than anyone. Do you believe she's working with the Borg?"

Janeway shook her head. "No, I really don't. Not willingly at least. But she needs a shadow just to make sure. I hate to do it but I do know her best and that shadow has to be me whether Seven wants it to be or not."


	10. Chapter 10

Chakotay looked around and shook his head at Voyager's bridge. Once again, it lay in ruins after their last Borg encounter. He wasn't quite sure how or why they had survived the latest assault but he knew the only thing they could do now was limp back to the nearest Starbase and hope the Borg didn't follow them. At present, Chakotay had Voyager hidden behind the inactive Borg cube that drifted alone in space.

"Captain," Harry said. "I'm detecting a small ship approaching our location."

"Borg?" He watched his weary crew straighten and grip their consoles once again in anticipation of another fire fight.

Harry shook his head. "No, sir. It's Federation. Seven and Admiral Janeway are aboard."

"What?" Fear gripped him as the small shuttle flashed on screen. He composed himself with a deep breath and a fleeting bemused thought of the likely topic of conversation between the two women. "Hail them."

Harry punched at a few keys. "No response."

Chakotay turned. "Are they receiving us?"

"Aye, sir," Harry said.

Chakotay looked back at the screen. "Well, they know we're here. Advise them and Starfleet of our current status."

Harry nodded as the helmsman looked back and said, "Shall I set our course for Starbase, sir?"

Chakotay glanced at Tom before looking again at the small vessel carrying Kathryn and Seven. He watched it approach, dwarfed by the massive cube, before it came to a complete stop. _I wonder what they're up to,_ he thought. Aloud, he said, "Let's remain here for the time being, Lieutenant. I don't want to draw any attention to that shuttle just in case we're being hunted."

"Aye, Captain."

Chakotay exchanged one more look with Tom before Harry interrupted again. "Captain, Seven and the Admiral have transported to the Borg vessel."

Chakotay involuntarily clenched a fist and his heart quickened as he tried to think of any hidden danger or trap Starfleet hadn't detected yet that the women might be walking into. It was strange not to be with them or at least have an idea of what they were facing and why. He didn't like it. "Any signs of activity from that thing, Harry?"

"None, so far, Captain."

"Good," Chakotay mumbled.

Harry worked his console again. "Starfleet is asking us to hold position and assist, if needed."

Tom gave a wry smile. "Do they know we're still smoking and that shuttle is better equipped to fight right now than we are?"

Harry flashed him a grin. "Aye, sir."

Tom shrugged and Chakotay said, "Whatever weapons we have that are still working and available, make sure they're ready. It's a fair bet we'll need them again on our way back. Shield status, Mr. Ayala?"

"Engineering's working on it," Ayala replied. "Not at full strength yet but we're getting there."

Chakotay nodded. "Good. Make sure Belanna gets them there quickly."

"Aye, Captain," Ayala said.

"Captain!" Harry's voice rose as he deciphered his screen. "I'm picking up a personal distress call from inside the cube!" A chill went through him and he avoided his Captain's urgent stare. Instead, he addressed Tom with his final remark. "It's Admiral Janeway."

Tom ran over to Ayala. "Weapons ready?"

"Aye, sir, but we have no indication of what or who to target yet," Ayala said. "The cube is still reading as dead. I'm not sure why she is in trouble."

Chakotay's breath stopped as Harry's words sunk in. He watched his crew bustle around, scanning desperately to determine how to help her. His eyes stayed glued to the screen searching for any indication of trouble or activity that could be endangering her but he saw none. Turning back to Harry, he said, "Can we lock onto her?"

"Negative! I can only find Seven and our transporters are still offline from the last Borg attack."

Chakotay cursed under his breath. "Transporters?" he barked.

"Belanna's on it!" Ayala said.

Harry shook his head. "Still picking up her personal distress call. Still no indications of Borg activity."

"What about Seven?" Tom said.

His fingers flew. "Seven is with her but she is not…life signs are fluctuating!" Harry worked furiously. He slapped at it and said, "Captain, I'm not reading the Admiral any longer. Just Seven and…."

"And what?" Chakotay demanded. His emotions churned alternating between fear, grief, and anger that she had dared to go on a mission without him to back her up. He silently chastised himself knowing that her position as Admiral did not require that of him any longer but he couldn't help feeling he still required it of himself.

"Captain," Ayala called. "We've got activity."

"And we've got Borgs," Harry added. "They're popping up all over the Borg ship."

The Voyager crew along with its Captain watched as the Borg cube sprang to life with its newly revived residents. Haggard, worn sections of the vessel repaired itself and closed off the battle scars and huge chunks that had been blown into it by previous battles. The cube powered up and moved towards them and away from the small shuttle that still hung like a speck of dust in its vast shadow.

"Transporters back online!" Ayala said.

"Locking on," Harry said. "I've got Seven. She's in Transporter Room 2. Still not able to lock onto Admiral Janeway." His frustration grew as he said, "I don't understand. It's like she's just vanished."

Chakotay ran up to his position. "Find her!"

Harry's fingers flew again across his panel. "I'm trying, Captain! I'm trying!"

Tom took control of the bridge and waited as long as he could until he heard Ayala's inevitable warning that Voyager was being targeted by the Borg cube. With a sinking feeling, he made the only order he knew he could. "Shields up! Full reverse!"

Chakotay's head jerked towards his First Officer and he almost called to belay his order before quickly coming back to reality. He knew Tom was following protocol and Chakotay needed to reign in his personal feelings. If Kathryn was still alive, they would have to go back for her later.

Voyager swung away from the cube and headed back to Earth under half impulse which was all it could muster in its current beaten state. Tom watched Chakotay stare desperately at the cube on the screen as it grew distant. It did not pursue them. He walked over to his Captain and said quietly, "Even if she was…we should have been able to lock onto her and get her back." Chakotay did not answer and Tom grimaced. "What do you think happened over there?"

Chakotay stepped back from Harry's station and gave him a quick nod before slowly shaking his head. "I don't know. But I know someone who does." He called the transporter chief and verified that Seven was still there.

"_Aye, Captain. I have her here."_

"Keep her there. I'm on my way." Chakotay turned back to Tom. "You have the bridge." He took one final look at the Borg cube before he strode onto the turbolift. Seven had his answers and he aimed to get them, now.


	11. Chapter 11

Chakotay entered the transporter room and was immediately greeted by Seven's expressionless face.

"Commander," she said.

"Captain," he corrected. "Where's Admiral Janeway?"

"She was lost during the reactivation of the Borg ship."

Chakotay thought he saw a hint of a smile as she gave her serene reply. He moved closer. "You're lying. What happened over there, Seven?"

Seven placed her hands behind her back. "You would like my full report now, Captain?"

"Yes," Chakotay growled. "The short version beginning with why we detected a personal distress call from Admiral Janeway and not from you."

"The Borg were not interested in me. They required her."

"Required her for what?"

"I'm not sure."

"You're lying!" Chakotay grabbed her by the arms and turned her to him. "Where is she? What happened over there?"

Seven glanced at the transporter chief who was eagerly watching the heated display in front of him. She felt Chakotay's grip relax as he stepped back and acknowledged the transporter chief before waving a hand at the door. "Please, come with me."

Chakotay led her to the turbolift. He watched her step in and called for the bridge. The lift moved for an instant until Chakotay called, "Halt turbolift!" The lift stopped and Chakotay glared at her. She ignored his harsh stare and he stepped over, backing her into the wall. "Now, I want to know exactly what happened over there. First, is she okay?"

Seven brought her large blue eyes to his. "I don't believe so, Captain. I believe the Admiral has been assimilated."

Chakotay took a deep breath and stepped back. "She's alive. Why can't we detect her then?"

Seven's lips thinned. "I believe this Borg ship is a newer version. A prototype. The Borg have changed tactics and I believe they may have assimilated some new dampening technology."

"But we were able to detect you." He put his hands on his hips. "How do we get her back?"

"I don't believe that is possible."

"Why not?"

"The Admiral is no longer."

Chakotay dropped his hands and moved closer. "I don't believe you, Seven. You just said she was alive." Her eyes lowered as he looked down at her. He studied her for a few moments and then asked quietly, "Why?"

Seven kept her gaze averted. "I'm not sure I understand the question, Captain."

"You understand the question perfectly," he snapped. "You hate her that much that you would allow them to take her? Why would you do that, Seven? That woman gave you back your life, against all recommendations, especially mine." He watched as Seven's eyes finally met his. "And now you want me to believe you just stood by and watched? You don't have a scratch on you. Why not?"

Seven bit her lip as he waited. Finally, she said, "I know she didn't expect what happened. I did warn her not to go because I believed this ship was not what we thought it to be. She didn't listen to me. Perhaps, you are familiar with that aspect of her personality?" She caught Chakotay's growing irritation and finished by saying, "I was complying with her orders."

Chakotay searched her eyes. "What orders?"

"Admiral Janeway asked me to investigate. I believed this to be a purely informational away mission. Obviously, I was not aware of the full nature of what she had planned. I was surprised when she tried to infect the ship with a virus. It obviously triggered something and awakened it from its dormancy. Perhaps you care to enlighten me on Starfleet's endgame?"

Chakotay shook his head. "I don't know anything about a virus being introduced to the Borg. I do know it's been proposed before and discounted ."

"Well, had she told me what she was planning, I may have been able to warn her and stop what eventually happened. This may not be the time but I resented her implication that I would be jealous of your personal relationship with her. I believe that erroneous belief compromised her decision making, unfortunately to her detriment."

"You're right. It's not the time to discuss that, Seven." Chakotay moved back. " Tell me everything that happened from the moment you and she stepped foot on the ship."

Seven took a deep breath and said, "We transported aboard and began our standard scans. We were separated briefly as she explored to the right and I explored to the left. When I returned to her position, I saw her tampering with the main computer. When she attempted to enter in the virus, she must have triggered the regeneration. I asked her to stop when I saw what she was attempting to do but the ship regenerated too quickly. We were overwhelmed in an instant."

Chakotay leveled his gaze at her. "But, you said, the Borg didn't bother you."

"They did not. Their focus was on her since she was the one attempting to harm them." She looked into his eyes and said, "I did try to save her for you. I am truly sorry that I wasn't able to do that."

Chakotay swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. He sensed the intended sincerity of Seven's words but something still bothered him. Still, the possible loss of Kathryn began to overtake him. Struggling, he managed to push that potential ugly reality away and said, "You're lying. You have to be."

Seven shrugged. "You may verify my story with Starfleet. She must have acted according to their orders. Orders I was not aware of until it was too late."

Chakotay shook his head. "Kathryn was impulsive but she was never reckless. She wouldn't go on a suicide mission alone, not without talking to me first."

Seven smiled. "Well, perhaps you're not as important to her as you thought you were. You said you didn't want her to take me from the Borg. That was a reckless act on her part, wasn't it? Perhaps you don't know her as well as you thought you did. Perhaps it's best to leave her there and let it be. "

Chakotay grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall. He watched her stumble a bit before she regained her balance. "She didn't leave you there when you needed our help. Don't tempt me into rectifying that action now, Seven. You're very lucky I need your help now or I may be obliged to do just that."

With a final shove, his hands dropped from her body and he walked to the other side of the turbolift. "Kathryn wouldn't do this to me. She wouldn't do it unless she knew someone was there to back her up if and when it went wrong." He glanced back over his shoulder and said, "Why do I think her backup was supposed to have been you?"

"I did what I could, Captain, under the circumstances."

He walked back to her and said, "If she is gone, Seven, I will blame you."

"If she is gone, it will mean the end of the Borg invasion you and Starfleet have been fighting to stop. It would mean her mission has succeeded."

"By being assimilated and releasing the virus?"

Seven's serene expression turned stern as she said, "You can't get her back, Chakotay."

"Why not, Seven?"

"Because, Admiral Janeway has become the new Borg Queen."


	12. Chapter 12

Chakotay stared at Seven. "She's become the what?"

Seven returned his gaze and repeated, "Admiral Janeway is the new Borg Queen."

"Explain that to me. The Queen was on that ship?"

"Yes. And now that she's been replaced, the Admiral has probably made contact with the rest of the Borg. She'll persuade the drones to stop their attack on Earth."

"I see." Chakotay considered her words. "And once she does that, Seven, how do we get her back?"

"You don't." She readied herself for another assault as she said, "She will most likely be destroyed with the other Borg."

"Most likely." Chakotay shook his head. "That will not happen."

"You can't prevent it."

Once again, he thought he heard a hint of detachment or was it pleasure in her voice. He rubbed his chin and said, "Were you the one who was supposed to take the place of the Borg Queen?"

Seven stiffened and tried to turn away but Chakotay's hand rushed out to hold her in front of him. "Just about everything you've said here was a lie, wasn't it? You told me you had no idea what the plan was but you did, didn't you? You were the one who was supposed to assimilate into the collective but, instead, Kathryn sacrificed herself for you, again." He threw her arm away and paced the small lift. He stopped and said, "Why, Seven? You owe me that much. Why did they take her and not you?"

Seven remained silent under his hard stare until he started toward her. "It was she who altered the plan not me."

"Why?"

Seven folded her arms against her chest. "I believe she didn't trust me to execute my orders."

Chakotay looked at her for several minutes until she grew increasingly uncomfortable under his gaze. Finally, he said, "Computer, Deck 5. You'll receive a full check by the medical staff and then you are confined to quarters. Starfleet can deal with you after that."

They rode in silence until the lift delivered them to Sickbay's level. Chakotay left her there and called for a security detail to escort her to quarters when she was released. He asked for a full report to be sent to the Doctor at Starfleet Headquarters so he could check over Seven's medical report for any anomalies the current medical staff may not discern.

He began the long walk back to his Captain's quarters. As he entered, he glanced around half expecting her to be waiting for him as she had been so often when this room was hers. Her absence was palpable. Chakotay walked over to his bedside table and opened the top drawer. He removed a small piece of cloth and walked over to his personal computer to begin his official log entry.

He cradled the cloth in his hand and slowly opened it to reveal a small diamond ring that glittered in the starlight streaming through his window. He rolled it in his palm and then clenched it in his hand. "I will get you back, Kathryn. I promise I will get you home and back to me. Back to us."

He glanced at the Starfleet emblem on his computer and punched at the keys. Admiral Paris answered his hail within moments.

"Captain Chakotay, we have been informed of recent events. I understand you have retrieved Seven and are headed back for repairs."

"Yes. Seven told me an interesting story. Tell me, have the Borg ceased their advances on Earth?"

Admiral Paris' brow furrowed. "The attacks have slowed but they do continue. Why would you ask that?"

Chakotay felt the ring in his hand again and clasped it tighter. "Seven told me about your orders to infect the Borg with an endgame virus." He paused before saying, "Admiral Janeway was apparently successful in doing so. We…we were unable to bring her home now but I expect you have a contingency plan in place for doing just that."

"Virus?" Admiral Paris' face showed even more confusion. "Captain, I'm not aware of any virus. Admiral Janeway was sent with Seven as a shadow only. She had doubts about Seven's commitment to aiding us with the Borg. Maybe you better fill me in."

Chakotay felt the familiar dread that had threatened to envelope him all evening now settling in to stay. He took a deep breath and gave the Admiral Seven's version of the events aboard the Borg cube. As he finished, Chakotay was even more dismayed as Admiral Paris shook his head. "I have no idea what Seven is talking about. If her story is true, Admiral Janeway acted alone in complete countermand to what her orders were." He hesitated and said, "I know she's been a fiercely independent leader but this course of action seems a bit extreme even for her. Do you believe Seven's story?"

Chakotay sat back kin his chair. "No, Admiral, I don't. I have her being examined in Sickbay now. After that she is being confined to quarters until you can have her."

Admiral Paris nodded. "Good. We'll get answers from her. Chakotay, you understand that our priority has to be on defending Earth from the Borg. Admiral Janeway is one person and as much as we would hate to lose her…"

Chakotay clenched his fist tighter. He felt the ring dig into his skin as he said, "I understand." He gave the Admiral a hard look. "And you understand that I will not leave her there."

The Admiral matched his sternness. "And you are bound to follow our orders, Captain. I already have one rogue in Seven. Are you informing me that I have another?"

Chakotay relaxed his fingers. "No, sir."

Admiral Paris nodded. "Good. I'll hold you to that, Captain. Paris out."

Chakotay watched the Starfleet emblem flash back. He stared at it as he clenched his fist once again. He'd turned his back on that logo once before for good reason. As his thoughts raced, he considered that it may just be time to do it again.


	13. Chapter 13

Kathryn's eyes fluttered open and she felt her skin flush with heat as she lifted a hand toward her pounding head. She glanced around and noticed she was back on board the shuttle, away from the Borg cube and its inhabitants.

"Seven?" Kathryn rose and stumbled a bit as she tried to regain her balance. She failed miserably and decided to crawl instead over to the med kit. Reaching up, she gingerly lifted it down from the wall and opened it. Taking a hypospray, she coded a pain killer and pressed it to her neck. Almost immediately, she exhaled with relief as the pain ebbed and her head cleared.

"Seven?" she called again. She found her footing and looked around the empty shuttle. Seven was nowhere to be found. Kathryn sat at the helm and tried to call up the computer but all shuttle systems were either dead or non-responsive. She looked out into space and noticed the Borg Cube still held its position next to her as they drifted together.

Kathryn sighed and wiped a few beads of sweat from her forehead. The spray had done nothing to alleviate her soaring body temperature so she quickly discarded her jacket and stripped down to her cooler undershirt. She tried one more time to work the communication system to no avail.

She slapped at the panel in frustration and a sharp pain sliced through her head. It grew in intensity until the pain brought her back down to the floor, gasping for air. She rolled over onto her back and tried to breathe through it until she heard the voices of the Borg in her head.

"_You will remain with us until it is time to return you to them. You will not interfere with our plans." _

"Please," Kathryn gasped. "Please stop." She received no mental response but, after a few moments, the pain subsided. She let her hands drop back to the floor as she lay there. She breathed in as her mind drifted back to when she and Seven had first approached the cube.

Seven had piloted the shuttle to a complete stop while she had kept up continuous scans. They found no indication of any Borg activity, either on the cube or in the area. Kathryn did find Voyager hiding just behind the cube and briefly contemplated hailing although she knew Harry had probably already spotted them. Her suspicions were confirmed when his hail came across the comm.

"Don't answer that," Seven said.

"Why not?"

Seven stood up. "I will transport over to begin my investigation now. You may remain here."

"May I?" Kathryn said. "I'm afraid the plan is for me to go with you, Seven."

Seven gave her an irritated glance. "I do not think that it wise."

Kathryn stood and strapped her weapon and tricorder in place around her waist. "Your objection is noted. Let's go."

The women materialized on the Borg cube a few seconds later and looked around. Both scanned as they took a few steps in opposite directions. Seven nodded to a position ahead. "Follow me."

Kathryn fell into step behind her recording data as she went. They were closing in on the center of the ship but, so far, there were no signs of any life, Borg or otherwise, to be encountered. As they approached the nerve center, Seven stopped.

Kathryn came around beside her as she read out her tricorder readings. "Interesting," she said. She walked a bit and waved her tricorder. "This part of the ship is indicating some sort of non-specific life form."

"Non-specific?" a voice echoed. A female form walked out of the shadows and into the light. "I assure you we are all Borg here."

Kathryn stepped back next to Seven as the Borg Queen appeared flanked by several of her drones. The drones encircled the two women but kept a comfortable distance away from them as the Queen drew ever closer. Kathryn glanced at Seven. The blank expression and absence of surprise on her face was unnerving.

The Queen nodded towards her and Kathryn thought she caught a hint of a smile between them. She wondered if maybe their recent personal issues weren't clouding her judgment but didn't have time to ponder it further as the Queen stepped in front of her. "Welcome back, Captain. Come to surrender your planet?"

Kathryn gave her a hard stare and raised her chin. "Actually, it's Admiral now."

The Queen scoffed and waved her hand. "Insignificant. I accept."

Kathryn smiled. "I have no authority to surrender Earth to you. I am, however, privy to the realm of people who do decide such things and I hate to tell you that surrender is not an option we are considering."

"Resistance…"

"…is exactly what we plan to do," Kathryn said. She turned and asked, "Isn't that right, Seven?"

The Queen gave her attention to her former drone. "This is your wish?"

Seven kept her eyes locked on the Queen. "No, it is not."

Kathryn's mouth dropped. "Seven?"

Seven stepped towards the Queen and said, "When you assimilate her, you will have Earth's complete defense strategies."

Kathryn placed a hand on her phaser and grabbed Seven's arm to try and pull her back. "What are you doing?"

Seven looked down at her and said, "Adapting, Admiral, as will you." She picked Kathryn up and threw her into the Queen's waiting arms. The Queen held her firm as a drone approached and raised a mechanical arm. Tendrils shot out and Kathryn screamed as they perforated her neck and skull.

Seven calmly watched as Kathryn struggled. The Borg's tendrils bored deep placing a small node deep inside her brain which would link her to the hive without altering Kathryn's physical appearance in any way. Seven waited until the new assimilation process was almost complete. The drone began to pull back and another tendril snaked into the Queen. As the Queen's thoughts synchronized with Kathryn's, Seven's hand shot out and clasped the Queen's neck. With a quick jerk, she snapped it in two.

The Queen gasped as her connection was severed and the power and control over her hive transferred to the new Queen. Kathryn dropped to the floor on her hands and knees as waves of information overloaded her brain. She closed her eyes and fought the pain as images, words and voices flooded and overwhelmed her human sensory centers. Minutes passed until the assimilation was finally complete and Kathryn's eyes flew open. She looked up into Seven's smiling face. "Why?" she begged softly.

Seven opened her mouth to speak but, before she could, her form shimmered away in the light of the familiar transporter beam. Kathryn sagged as she once again felt searing pain and then voices which flooded her mind with tributes.

"_All hail our new Queen." _


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I had a note that someone couldn't see Harry's words in this chapter. They were originally done in Italic and they showed up on my end but I removed that format in case that was the problem. Hopefully, everyone can see everything now! If not, please let me know. I'll fix anything you guys let me know about. **

Voyager pulled into Starbase and Chakotay greeted Admiral Paris as he came on board Voyager. After a brief nod to the transporter crew, he pulled Chakotay aside and said, "Seven?"

"She's in her quarters," Chakotay said. "I haven't spoken to her again."

"Good. We'll put her in the hands of our intelligence officers shortly. I'm sure they'll be very anxious to hear her story for themselves." Admiral Paris walked towards the door. "Where are her quarters?"

Chakotay walked with him and said, "If I may make one suggestion, Admiral, I would request that the Doctor examine her. He is the most familiar with her biology. Maybe there is a reason for her strange behavior. It's not like Seven to lie without good reason."

Admiral Paris nodded. "Agreed. Do you think there could be a biological issue at work here? Or a more personal agenda? What's your outlook on all of this?" He watched as Chakotay shook his head and looked down. "Oh come now, you've just said her behavior is abnormal. You've also been involved with both of these women over the past seven years. You must have some insight we don't have here. I'd appreciate a hint of it. You probably know Seven's mind better than anyone."

Chakotay glanced up and said, "Admiral Janeway knew it. It didn't serve her very well, did it?"

"Bridge to Captain Chakotay."

"Chakotay, here. What is it, Harry?"

"Captain, we're detecting Seven's shuttle on a heading for Earth. ETA has it about 30 minutes out. Admiral Janeway is aboard."

Chakotay's heart jumped as he and Admiral Paris exchanged hopeful and wary glances.

"Does it have company?" Admiral Paris asked.

"No, sir. Just the shuttle. No evidence of any other ships."

"Harry, are you sure it's Admiral Janeway on board?"

"Affirmative. The shuttle's communication systems seem to be down so we can't directly communicate but we are definitely picking up Admiral Janeway's life signs."

Chakotay licked his lips. "Are they human?"

There was a pause before Harry said, "Aye, sir. She is reading as human and alone, if that helps."

"Acknowledged. Chakotay out."

"Well, this day just gets more and more interesting, doesn't it?" Admiral Paris said. "According to Seven, Admiral Janeway should be our new Borg Queen."

"Yes, sir. Would you like security to greet her?"

Admiral Paris nodded. "Yes. Until we've verified what we can about what happened over there we should be cautious of both of them. Something happened and I want to know what it was. Let's start with Seven again."

A few minutes later the two men entered Seven's quarters. She sat on a couch gazing out into space. She only acknowledged their presence with a quick glance before returning her eyes to space.

"Seven?" Chakotay said. "We are about to have the Doctor examine you. After that, you'll be debriefed at Headquarters but Admiral Paris wanted to talk to you first."

Seven nodded as Admiral Paris stepped forward and said, "How about you tell us again about what happened on that Borg ship? I'm especially interested in this virus Admiral Janeway apparently tried to use."

"I've already given my statement, Admiral. It will be the same report as what the Captain has no doubt already sent to you and you have read."

Admiral Paris bristled. "Seven, you will answer my questions, Captain Chakotay's questions, and any other person's questions that I deem fit to be asked at any time. Is that understood?"

Seven nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now what happened to Admiral Janeway while you were both on board that ship?"

"Admiral Janeway attempted to introduce a virus into the cube. She was assimilated when she tried to do so."

Admiral Paris folded his arms. "I'm not familiar with this virus she supposedly had. Care to enlighten us?"

"I was not familiar with it either. I would have appreciated that information before I agreed to this mission. What I believed to be an information gathering turned into an all out assault."

"Yet, you are the only one who returned," Chakotay said. "And you were not harmed. You said they ignored you to get to her."

Seven turned away and did not respond.

Admiral Paris dropped his arms. "Well, Admiral Janeway will be here shortly. I'm sure she can fill us in on the details."

Seven's head whipped around. "Admiral Janeway?"

"Yes, Seven," Chakotay said. He grinned. "Admiral Janeway is on her way back to base. It seems her assimilation has been greatly exaggerated."

"Care to adjust any details in your version of the events now?" Admiral Paris said.

Seven hesitated and then said, "No, sir. If Admiral Janeway is approaching, she will verify what I had to say."

"I hope not," Admiral Paris said. "If Admiral Janeway acted the way you said she did, she's going to take your place in that hot seat at Headquarters."

Chakotay placed his hands on his hips. "Harry has scanned her ship. She's reading as human. Not Borg. That kind of shoots down your assimilation story, doesn't it?"

"_Bridge to Captain."_

"Go ahead, Harry."

"_The Admiral is making her approach now."_

"Acknowledged. Have a security team meet us in the shuttle bay. Admiral Paris and I are on our way."

"_Aye, sir."_

Chakotay looked at Seven. "Any final words?"

Seven shook her head and turned away. "You are wise to take precautions."

"Why?" Admiral Paris said. "Do you think the Borg followed her here?"

"No, not unless she wanted them to."

"You believe she is allied with the Borg now even though she shows no signs of assimilation?" Chakotay said.

"Captain Picard has mentioned having a residual link with them," Admiral Paris asked. "Could Admiral Janeway have the same thing? She was assimilated in the Delta Quadrant, wasn't she?" He looked at Chakotay who shook his head.

"Not fully. We blocked the hive connection to her mind. It was a rescue mission to recover Seven…" He looked back at her as she sat staring out into space. "Captain Janeway refused to give up on her and leave her there. She risked her life and all of our lives to get Seven back home."

Admiral Paris nodded. "Regardless, she'll have a full examination too so we can figure out what, if anything, needs to be done and who we need to hold in confinement." He walked to the door and addressed the guard. "Take Seven to the Starbase holding cell. Wait with her until I can personally escort her to Headquarters."

The crewman nodded and Seven arose and walked out of the room without comment. As the doors shut behind her, Admiral Paris looked at Chakotay and said, "Well, let's you and I go hear the other side of the story."


	15. Chapter 15

Chakotay and Admiral Paris walked into Voyager's shuttle bay, flanked by a security team. Chakotay stepped forward as the ship's doors opened and Kathryn walked out. She was out of uniform, stripped down to her sweaty undershirt, with her hair loosed from the professional updo she normally wore while on duty. He was the first person she saw as she disembarked and he was rewarded with a big smile.

Admiral Paris walked up and said, "Admiral Janeway."

Kathryn brushed a stray strand away from her reddened face and said, "Admiral Paris. Please excuse my unprofessional appearance. Environmental systems are down on the shuttle and it was a much more comfortable ride like this."

"Understood," he said.

Kathryn glanced at the security team behind them. "Expecting company?"

"We weren't sure," Chakotay said. "Rumor has it you may have taken up another leadership position."

"Oh? And what would that be? Did you expect me to join the Borg and ride to Earth as their new Queen?" She watched as shock spread across both men's faces and realized that was exactly what they believed could be a possibility. "You have got to be kidding. I would need to be assimilated for that." She wiggled her arms and said, "No Borg components here."

"Were there any before you came back?" Admiral Paris said.

"No, of course not. I was released once they knew Voyager was there." She looked at Chakotay. "I'm surprised you didn't beam me off the Borg ship straight away."

"We tried. What do you mean the Borg released you?"

"What exactly do you remember?" Admiral Paris added.

Kathryn took a deep breath and began her story with the initial transport to the cube with Seven. "I'm not sure where Seven is right now. She beamed away while I was being held but she wasn't on the shuttle when I got back."

Chakotay frowned. "We transported her to Voyager. She's at the Starbase now."

Kathryn looked at him. "You took her but not me? But I was the one in trouble."

"I know. We tried to get to you first because we picked up your personal distress call but Harry couldn't get a lock on you." He smiled and said, "Believe me, we tried everything we knew to bring you home."

Kathryn matched his grin. "I'm sure they did. But it's odd. I don't understand why you were able to lock onto Seven and not me."

"What happened after you and Seven beamed aboard?" Admiral Paris said. "What caused your distress call to activate?"

"Seven and I investigated the ship. We walked towards the center of it. And then…"

"And then what?" Admiral Paris said.

"Borgs. There were drones there. Several of them. But they didn't come near us. They kept their distance until…"

"Until what?" Admiral Paris asked.

"Until the Queen arrived."

Admiral Paris moved closer. "The Queen was on that ship? Hiding?"

"Yes." Her face darkened as she said, "I assume you took Seven into custody?"

"Why do you ask that?" Admiral Paris said.

Kathryn put her hands on her hips. "Because Seven wasn't surprised to see the Queen. In fact, she seemed almost pleased. Both of them did. It was like they were expecting each other."

"What?" Chakotay said. He glanced over at Admiral Paris who stared at Kathryn intently.

"What happened next?" the Admiral asked.

Chakotay watched Kathryn's face change from anger to fear and then disappointment. He put a hand on her arm and prompted, "Kathryn?"

She looked up at him and glanced at Admiral Paris apologetically for his impersonal address. The Admiral shook his head and said, "Go on. What happened next?"

Kathryn took a deep breath. "Seven gave me to the Queen. Actually, she threw me at her."

Chakotay's eyes flashed fire as his grip tightened. "She did what?"

Admiral Paris folded his arms. He pointed a finger at her and said, "I need you to be very clear here. Are you telling us that Seven gave you over to the Borg as a hostage?"

Kathryn nodded. "It happened so fast. I didn't expect it. By the time I realized what happened…what Seven had done…" She pulled away from Chakotay's painful grip and watched as he tried to calm himself down.

"You're sure it was intentional?" Admiral Paris said. "You didn't do anything that would have provoked the Borg into attacking you?"

Kathryn rubbed her arm. "When have the Borg ever needed provocation? And no, I didn't. One minute I was standing next to Seven talking and the next I was in the Queen's arms. Her drones were well back of us. Seven is the one who pushed me."

"What did the Queen do to you?" Admiral Paris said.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" the men echoed.

Kathryn shook her head. "Nothing. I don't think the Queen had a chance to. She made some threats about surrendering Earth which I told her we wouldn't do. She challenged me with the normal Borg rhetoric and then she released me."

"Why?" Chakotay said.

"Seven disappeared in front of us. She must have realized that a Starfleet vessel had arrived and that you had probably detected her so they retreated. My guess is they weren't ready for a fight. Their ship was still under repair based on what I could see."

Admiral Paris and Chakotay exchanged looks again. "It repaired pretty quickly," Chakotay said. "How did you end up back on the shuttle?"

"When she let me go, I did a site to site back to the shuttle as fast as I could. The ship's systems were a mess. It took me a while to get propulsion up and going but, when I did, I headed right back here. The cube didn't pursue."

"What about the virus?" Admiral Paris said.

Kathryn wrinkled her nose. "Virus?"

"Seven said you tried to introduce an endgame virus into the Borg ship," Chakotay said.

Kathryn straightened up. "I did not. I was not authorized to do any such thing." She turned to Admiral Paris and said, "That was never discussed in any of our briefings. You can search me and the shuttle."

Admiral Paris nodded. "We will. Right now, I want you to report to the Medical Headquarters now. The Doctor is waiting to evaluate you and Seven. You understand that you will be off duty and restricted until we conclude our investigation?"

"Of course," Kathryn said. "Will my restriction include a holding cell?"

Admiral Paris thought a moment. "Right now, I can't verify your story or Seven's. Until I can, either by a preponderance of the evidence or an outright clear set of facts, both of you must be held in detention."

"No," Chakotay said.

Admiral Paris turned and said, "Excuse me, Captain?"

"She can stay here. I'll take responsibility for her."

"That's not possible."

"Make it possible," Chakotay demanded. "Seven obviously created the virus story as a cover up for what she did. She tried to have her killed. It's a miracle she got away unharmed."

Admiral Paris looked at Kathryn. "A miracle or an agenda?"

Kathryn matched his cool stare. "I understand your position, Admiral but I have to ask what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that until I have assurances about what happened on that cube, you and Seven are to be held in custody. You know that's procedure, Admiral, especially with what's going on right now and where you just came from." He put his hand up to Chakotay who started to protest again. "I already have one war I'm fighting, Captain. I don't need a personal one too. She'll remain in custody along with Seven until we can sort this out. And if you have a problem with that, I'll add you to the detention list too." He watched a thoughtful expression cross Chakotay's face and quickly added, "In separate locations."

Chakotay glared at him. "This is wrong. You know who she is. You have no grounds to hold her."

She put a hand on Chakotay's chest to hold him back. "He has plenty and you know it. Don't worry. I'll be back as soon as the Doctor and Starfleet clear me. It won't be long. What I said happened did happen today."

"Seven made a very similar comment before we left her," Admiral Paris said. "Let's go."

Kathryn allowed Admiral Paris to take her hand and lead her out of the shuttle bay towards the transport that would take them to the medical facility. Before the doors closed, she had a final glimpse of Chakotay's worried face as he stood by helpless to watch her leave. Kathryn felt a pang of sadness before a sharp pain coursed through her head.

Admiral Paris noticed her put a hand against her temple and said, "Headache? We may be getting you to the medical team just in time."

Kathryn shook her head and said, "No. It's just been an intense day and I haven't had my coffee yet."

Admiral Paris laughed and said, "Well, now I know you're okay."

As they walked down the corridor, Kathryn heard the voices in her head again and they were pleased. Their plan was in motion and the Queen was giving a command performance.


	16. Chapter 16

Janeway smiled at Seven as she walked into sickbay escorted by Admiral Paris. The Doctor nodded in their direction and indicated a spot for her to wait as he completed his examination. Admiral Paris took note and said, "You're happy to see her?"

Janeway hopped up onto the bed. "I just want her to know that she didn't succeed in accomplishing whatever it was she wanted to do to me. I know it's petty but it makes me feel better."

"Hmm, a very human response." He glanced over at Seven and noticed her exam had concluded. "I'll be back." He walked over to the Doctor's office where he was entering in his findings. "Well?"

The Doctor pushed at his console. "Good Afternoon to you too."

"Your findings, Doctor?"

The Doctor put his padd down and looked up. "It's fascinating how a hologram such as myself does not rate a proper greeting yet I was specifically requested for this assignment because no one else had the expertise to do it."

Admiral Paris put his hands against the desk. He put his head down a moment before saying, "I'm sorry, Doctor."

"Apology accepted." The Doctor swung the screen around so the Admiral could see his display. "As you can see, Seven is perfectly healthy. There are no issues biological or otherwise that I can detect."

The Admiral leaned forward and studied the screen. "Then you're saying she acted of her own free will on that ship?"

"Yes. However, her version of the events may be a little suspect."

Admiral Paris looked back at the Doctor. "How so? You've determined she's lying?"

The Doctor cocked his head. "Lying may be a little strong. I believe Seven is being truthful for the most part. But there is an indication of mild deception showing up on her brain scans when she recounts her particular version of the events."

Admiral Paris straightened up. "Thank you, Doctor. Please let me know when you have Admiral Janeway's results."

Several hours later, Admiral Paris made his way back to Voyager and into Chakotay's ready room. Chakotay listened quietly behind his desk as the Admiral listed the Doctor's findings. "Seven is hiding something. The Doctor has confirmed it."

"And what is Seven's reason as to why her scans are showing deceit?" Chakotay asked.

Admiral Paris sat back in his chair. "Operator error."

"Excuse me?" Chakotay leaned forward. "She believes the Doctor is not conducting the scan properly?"

"Yes. So we had it done by another physician."

Chakotay smiled. "Let me guess. He wasn't qualified to perform the procedure either."

Admiral Paris nodded as Chakotay shook his head and sat back. "Admiral Janeway on the other hand has been cleared both physically and mentally. She comes up clean on all counts."

"I never doubted her," Chakotay said evenly.

"I understand but you and I both know that things out here aren't always as they seem." He shifted in his chair and rubbed his chin. "I have that feeling right now. Something is very wrong here."

"We know what it is," Chakotay said. "Seven."

"Yes, Seven and maybe others." Admiral Paris looked at Chakotay. "You know these two women better than anyone. From what I've read about her time in the Delta Quadrant and the several meetings I've had with Seven, she's never struck me as a loose cannon. In fact, she is the straightest shooter I've met."

Chakotay nodded. "True. But Seven has gone rogue before."

"But like this, Chakotay? Harming a member of her own crew? And her former captain no less. The woman responsible for recovering her from the Borg and giving her back her humanity." He shook his head. "No, there is something else we're missing here."

"Seven has had difficulty adapting before. She's had trouble recently. Now that we are back in the Alpha Quadrant, it's a big change for her. Her life isn't as structured."

"But such trouble that she would go to the extent of suddenly becoming homicidal?"

Chakotay nodded his head. "You're right. I agree something is wrong here. I thought maybe some of it was because Seven and I had gone our separate ways. She was the one who suggested we end our personal relationship and I agreed. It was obvious we were headed in different directions and it hadn't gotten very serious. She had the courage to say it first. And she seemed almost relieved to be rid of the pressure of maintaining a personal relationship with me. Interpersonal skills are not her strong suit."

"Apparently," Admiral Paris said. "Especially if she did what Admiral Janeway said she did."

Chakotay rose from his chair and stepped around his desk. "There was one night when she ran into us at dinner. Seven was very dismissive of Kathryn. Incredibly so. I went to see her afterwards to demand an apology and I got the feeling then that perhaps she was struggling a bit. I dismissed it and told her to buck up and move on but maybe she wasn't ready to. Maybe this is partly my fault."

Admiral Paris gave his chin another swipe as he looked up at him. "Do you really believe Seven's behavior is due to an honest bout of jealousy?"

"No. But I believe it's playing a part. I can try and talk to her. Get her to open up to me."

"You may also be the last person she wants to entertain right now."

Chakotay nodded. "Maybe. But I think I should try."

Admiral Paris rose and said, "Good. I also want you to try and feel out Kathryn."

Chakotay's eyes narrowed. "Why? What does she…"

Admiral Paris put up his hand and said, "I've known Kathryn Janeway longer than you have and in a different capacity. I may have the more objective eye here. I know it's been seven years but I can't shake the fact that she's a different person now. Too different. Most of those changes in her behavior made sense to me right up until the moment she walked off that shuttle today."

"How so?" Chakotay asked.

Admiral Paris stepped up. "When have you ever known Kathryn Janeway to be out of uniform especially when she knows she's going to have an audience of Starfleet officers waiting for her?"

Chakotay shrugged. "She knew it would be us. Maybe she felt she could be informal. She did almost die. She's been through a lot."

"Kathryn Janeway's almost died many times. I'm sure you've been witness to quite a few examples of that over the past several years. Did she ever relax her strict attention to duty and professionalism after such an event? While you were in the Delta Quadrant, you were without Starfleet's oversight for almost seven years. Did she ever suspend protocol? How loose a ship did she run? I've read her logs. There's no need to answer that."

Chakotay nodded. "I understand. But I think we may be grasping a bit." He thought a moment. "Do you think she was assimilated aboard that ship and then let go? Why? What purpose would that serve?"

"The Borg live to adapt. Think of it, Chakotay." Admiral Paris' eyes widened. "Infiltrating the upper echelons of your enemy…it's been done many times with great success by you, the Maquis, Starfleet, other races. Not by the Borg yet though. And here they are. In the fight of their lives. What better satisfaction for them then to turn the woman who almost destroyed them into a weapon against us?"

Chakotay scoffed. "You think she's working with the Borg? How? Do you think they've brainwashed her? Cloned her? The Borg have never been capable of that without outright assimilation. You said yourself the Doctor's examination was conclusive. She's clear both biologically and mentally. There's no evidence any of that was done to her."

"Maybe. But I didn't like what I saw in sickbay between her and Seven."

"Sickbay?" Chakotay repeated.

Admiral Paris turned and walked to the door. "Let's just say I want everyone's eyes and ears open and engaged on this one. Especially yours."

"Understood, sir."

"Good. Your orders are to get to know Seven and Kathryn Janeway intimately again. Spend time with each of them. They've been through a lot and they could both use a friend. If that friend turns out to be each other or if you notice any aberrant behavior on either one's part, I want to be notified immediately." He looked Chakotay up and down before saying, "Can I trust you to do this for us? I know you have personal allegiances to both of them but our lives and every life in the Alpha Quadrant may depend on what you find out."

Chakotay gave the Admiral a hard stare. "You have my word, sir. No one wants to help them more than I do especially if they are somehow being controlled or manipulated by the Borg."

"They could also be outright traitors. Eyes and mind open to all possibilities, Captain."

"Yes, sir."

"And keep this quiet. If the two of them or one of them is up to something, I'd like to see what it is."

As the Admiral turned to leave, Chakotay said, "How is the fleet doing by the way? The recent battle reports look good."

Admiral Paris stopped and glanced back. "Since Seven and Kathryn's visit to the cube, the Borg attacks have almost ceased. There have been a few skirmishes here and there but nothing we can't handle. Interesting, isn't it? What was it Seven said about the Queen reeling in her troops?"

Chakotay thought a moment as his brow furrowed. "She said that would happen if…."

"…if Kathryn Janeway had become their new Queen," the Admiral finished.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I couldn't post another chapter without saying thank you again to everyone who has stuck with this story. Thank you for your notes of encorgaement and critique. You make me better every day. I hope you enjoy reading! **

Chakotay greeted the Doctor as he walked into Starfleet's Medical Headquarters.

"Ah, Captain Chakotay. Congratulations," the Doctor said.

"Thanks."

"If you're looking for Admiral Janeway, she isn't here. I released her to Admiral Paris' custody."

Chakotay smiled. "That's okay. I'm actually here to escort Seven."

"Seven?" The Doctor looked over at the blond woman who sat typing diligently into a console. "She's working over there."

"Thank you. May I?" The Doctor nodded and Chakotay walked over to the desk. "Good Morning."

Seven stopped and perused his face. "Good Morning, Captain."

He smiled and said, "I see you've learned my new rank." He indicated a seat beside her. "Mind if I sit?" Seven shook her head and he seated himself. "How are you feeling?"

"Well." She cast a wary glance. "Why are you here?"

Chakotay leaned towards her. "You've been through a lot these past twenty four hours. I thought I would check on you."

"You are aware of the Doctor's findings?"

Chakotay nodded. "Yes, I am."

"You believe I am being untruthful."

He glanced away a moment before saying, "I think you believe everything you've told me. And I think Admiral Janeway believes everything she's said. I usually find that the truth lies somewhere in between."

Seven contemplated his words. "Why are you here?" she repeated.

"You're my friend. We've been through a lot. I care about you. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I am fine."

"Physically, yes. But I think you're still struggling."

Seven cocked her head. "Struggling?"

Chakotay nodded. "Yes. You've gone from a very structured environment on Voyager to a more relaxed one here on Earth. You are struggling to adapt."

"Adapt?" she said. "I am no longer Borg, Captain." She turned back to the computer.

"No, but you were for many years. You went from a Borg hive being controlled in every aspect to a Federation starship where we had rules and regulations but you chose whether to follow them or not. Your two homes operated very similarly. Both had command structures. All personnel were interlinked and dependent upon one another."

He watched Seven pull her hands away from the panel as she listened. "And then we found our way home and all that structure, all of that familiarity, all those friends, went away. Overnight. Tell me, Seven, how many of the crew who you worked with day in and day out for years on Voyager said goodbye to you? How many still keep in touch?"

Seven swallowed and whispered, "Not many."

He watched her eyes blink for a moment and knew instantly how badly he had misjudged her emotional state. A pang of guilt struck him. He squeezed her arm and said, "Why did you really end our relationship, Seven?"

She stiffened and tried to pull away.

"The truth. I deserve to know that much," he said.

"Does it matter?"

"It does to me."

Seven turned to face him. "Because I knew you wanted her more. You always wanted her. I noticed, everyone noticed, the way you looked at her on Voyager, and then, when we came home, at all the parties. You couldn't have her on Voyager but I could have you."

"And then Voyager was brought home and it ruined all your plans," Chakotay said.

A flush of anger rushed through her. "Because of her! She brought us back home early. Her elder self came back and rescued you so you could be together."

"How do you know about the future Admiral Janeway's timeline?"

Seven looked at him. "How do you know?"

"Kathryn told me one night after I asked. And you?"

Seven laughed. "You did. Just now. You just confirmed what I hypothesized happened all along."

Chakotay sat back and ran a hand over his head. "You need to stop this, Seven. You create these scenarios in you head and then make, no, insist they come true! It's not healthy."

Seven shook her head. "I didn't do this. She did."

"Her future self did," Chakotay corrected. "And whether it was right or wrong is not for either one of us to decide."

"I don't get an opinion?" she said.

Chakotay sighed and moved closer. "Let me tell you…You think this was a selfish act on her part. But, do you know who else she rescued by coming back and doing what she did?"

Seven remained silent and waited.

"You, Seven! She saved your life. Again! You died on an away mission in that other timeline. She didn't want that to happen again. And there were others. Others who also didn't make it home the first time. She came back for all of us. She looked after all of us, self-sacrificed, just like she did the day she blew up that array."

He took Seven by the hands. "Had she not made both of these decisions, you wouldn't be sitting here right now. By stranding us in the Delta Quadrant, she found and rescued you. By coming back, again, she stopped whatever was going to happen to you. Had she not done either of those things, you'd either be waiting to go on a doomed away mission or be out on one of those Borg ships that Starfleet has already engaged and blown apart." He stopped and asked, "So what do you think of her now, Seven?"

Seven's face softened as she took it all in. She felt tears welling again. She tried to compose herself but failed as she heard Chakotay whisper, "It's okay to be human now."

She allowed him to gently pull her into his arms and hold her as she let the tears spill onto her cheeks. "Oh, Chakotay," she said. "I think I've made a terrible mistake."


	18. Chapter 18

Kathryn walked up to the Captain's Quarters on Voyager. With Admiral Paris' permission, she had accepted Chakotay's dinner invitation. She ran her hand across the door and memories of previous dinners in what were then her quarters flooded her mind. She smiled as she let herself enjoy the full circle moment before ringing. She heard his call to come and walked into the room to greet him.

Chakotay looked up from the table he was setting and his eyes took in her full appearance. She was dressed in a short black cocktail dress and matching pumps. Her hair was loose and fell over her shoulders and down her back with only the front pulled back from her face, highlighting her pale skin and high cheekbones. She looked breathtaking and she knew it.

"Um," Chakotay swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "Wow," he finally said. "That's a different look for you."

Kathryn sauntered over to put her arms around his neck. "I thought it was appropriate. You did say this was a celebration, right?"

Chakotay glanced down at her and held her close as she snuggled against his chest. "Yes, I did."

Kathryn kissed him and then pulled back and looked down at the table adorned with candles, wine and set with various vegetable and fruit dishes. "No coffee?"

Chakotay tasted his lips and said, "I thought we'd start with the wine. Besides, you normally hold off on that until dessert."

Kathryn walked to her chair and sat down and crossed her legs. She waved a hand at the other chair. "Join me?"

Chakotay did and he and Kathryn ate until Chakotay cleared the dishes away and brought her coffee and dessert to the table. He watched her savor the pie. "This is delicious," she said.

"Thank you. Well, you had an appetite tonight. That's good to see."

She held her fork just outside her mouth. "Don't I normally have an appetite?"

"Not really, no."

Kathryn shrugged and took another bite. "I guess cheating death will do that to you."

Chakotay took a sip of his wine as he watched her finish. "I had a talk with Seven this afternoon."

Kathryn's eyes met his. "Oh?"

"I think I got through to her. We had a good talk."

"Really? What about?"

"You?"

Kathryn's eyes widened and she gave a small laugh. "Did she enlighten you with any further ideas on how she's going to end my life?"

Chakotay frowned and said, "I don't think she meant to kill you. I think she got caught up in her emotions and made a bad choice."

Kathryn scoffed and threw her napkin on the table. "Yes, well, her bad choice almost got me assimilated or worse."

"But it didn't. You're fine, right? The Doctor gave you a clean bill of health, didn't he?"

Kathryn picked up her coffee and took a small sip. Her nose wrinkled and she swallowed it before saying, "He did. I was very lucky."

"Yes, you were." Chakotay leaned forward. "You grew up without being kidnapped and reprogrammed into a non-human drone. You were allowed to live your own life, make your own choices…"

Kathryn slammed her cup down. "Where is this going?" she demanded. "Are you going back to her?"

Chakotay studied her a moment and slowly rose out of his seat. He walked to a small dresser and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a piece of cloth and clutched it in his hand before walking back to the table.

"What is that?" Kathryn asked.

"It's for you." He sat down and slowly put the cloth on the table. "I wanted to give this to you in front of your mother. I know it's tradition for you and I wanted to honor that both for you and for her." He pulled the cloth away and a small diamond ring glittered in the soft glow of the candlelight.

Kathryn stared and put her hand to her head. She rubbed her temple and said, "You…you…that is…"

Chakotay nodded. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. When I thought I lost you on that ship, I…." He watched her face as she tried to catch her breath and her hands rubbed at the sides of her head. "Kathryn, are you okay?"

She took another deep breath and said, "It's okay. I just have a headache."

Chakotay quickly got up and came around to her side of the table. He knelt beside her and put his hands on her knee and shoulder. "Are you sure? Maybe we should take you back to sickbay."

"No!" Kathryn straightened up and looked down at him. She tossed her head and smiled. "I'm fine, really. I guess everything is just catching up with me and I didn't expect you to do this."

"I haven't done it yet." He smiled as she caressed his cheek and chin. "I'm in the right position for it though."

Kathryn's eyes welled with tears and she shook her head. "Please don't," she whispered.

Chakotay searched her eyes and was unnerved as he saw love, fear and then coldness settle into them. He slowly rose to her level and leaned in to kiss her. Her lips met his and they both lingered until Chakotay pulled back and stood up. He pulled her up beside him and said, "Come on. I'll walk you back to your quarters."

Kathryn let him lead her out of his quarters and down the hall. He let her get undressed and then gently tucked her into her bed before kissing her good night and departing. Kathryn turned into her pillow and cried as pain came roaring back, searing into her skull. She cried out and sat up in bed catching her reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall in front of her.

She saw a small, pale trembling woman staring back as she begged the silence around her. "Please, please don't make me hurt him. Please! I can't do it!" Her chest heaved as tears streamed down her face. Voices threatened and cajoled her until her tears lessened and her breathing became more even. Without another word, her eyes closed and she fell back to the bed and into a deep sleep.

Back in his quarters, Chakotay finished clearing the table and wrapped the ring once again in its cloth and placed it back in his drawer. He sat at his desk and made a secure hail to Starfleet Headquarters. Admiral Paris' face appeared in seconds.

"You work fast, Captain. I assume you have news for me?"

Chakotay took a deep breath and said, "Seven is acting of her own accord. She had a brief agenda which did include endangering Admiral Janeway but I believe her threat has passed."

"In favor of what new one?"

"I have been able to verify a part of Seven's story."

Admiral Paris tugged on his jacket. "And which part is that?"

Chakotay hesitated. "Admiral, I regret to say that it is my opinion that Admiral Janeway is indeed a Borg Queen."


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Tom walked into Chakotay's ready room and waited for the door to close behind him. He walked to the desk as Chakotay glanced up. Tom folded his arms and said, "Would you mind telling me why we have a secret security detail on Admiral Janeway?"

"I ordered it."

Tom grinned. "Why? How bad was the break up and what exactly did you do to her that she's now endangering lives?"

Chakotay smirked and indicated a chair. "Sit. You should have been brought into this before now."

Tom sat. "Okay. Tell me what's up, Captain."

Chakotay took a deep breath. "We have reason to believe, good reason, that the Borg have assimilated Admiral Janeway."

"What? I don't see any hardware sticking out of her."

"Maybe not but she's definitely not herself."

Tom bit his lip. "Have you caught her sneaking up on crew members and taking them down with steel prongs and a choke hold?"

Chakotay's expression didn't waver. "This is serious, Tom. Admiral Paris is the lead on this."

Tom whistled and sat back. "Dad believes this?"

Chakotay nodded. "He was the first one to realize it was a possibility. I didn't want to go there with him but, after last night…"

Tom leaned forward. "What happened last night?"

"She came to dinner in an outfit she would have never dressed in. She ate things I know she hates. And her eyes were different among other things."

Tom's eyebrows rose. "Other things?"

Chakotay shifted in his chair and said, "She doesn't kiss the same."

"Kiss?"

Chakotay fixed Tom with a stare. "Tom, would you know Belanna's kiss anywhere?"

Tom slowly nodded. "Yes, I would."

"Me too."

Tom's eyebrows rose and Chakotay added, "Kathryn's that is. Shortly after she arrived last night, she kissed me. It wasn't her kiss. I got suspicious and tested her throughout the night. She failed most of it."

Tom sat back and said, "Are you sure any of her is real? Maybe she's a clone."

"No, it's her body." Chakotay sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Besides, I showed her an engagement ring I had planned to give to her before all of this happened with the Borg."

Tom's eyes widened as did his smile. "So, you were finally going to do it. I'm proud of you, Chakotay."

Chakotay smiled. "Yes, well, I thought it would be the one thing that Kathryn would respond to if she was in there somewhere and she did. But it was only for a moment. Then she developed a headache and it was as if she was struggling with someone or something. Her gut reaction was joy and emotion and then she lost it almost like she was being overpowered. She disappeared and someone I didn't know was staring back at me. And not in a good way. It was cold and distant."

"Like a Borg?" Tom said.

"Exactly like a Borg Queen."

Tom clasped his hands behind his head. "Are you taking her back to medical?"

Chakotay shook his head. "No. I don't want to spook her. I asked the Doctor to come here for a follow-up exam. I figured we'd keep it as informal and nonchalant as possible."

Tom pondered for a moment and dropped his hands down. "A headache. Do you think they put something in her that the Doctor can't detect?"

Chakotay shook his head again. "I don't think so. I think Kathryn and the Queen are two consciences in one physical form."

Tom frowned. "If that's true, how do you get the Queen out?"

"I'm guessing the same way she got in," Chakotay said.

"And do we know how that happened?" Tom asked.

Chakotay smiled. "I know someone who witnessed the entire thing."

Tom straightened up. "Seven."

Chakotay nodded. "She'll be accompanying the Doctor back to Voyager."

"It may be a good idea to get them in a room together, alone. See what happens." Tom rubbed his chin. "Are we sure Seven is playing for our side now?"

Chakotay put his arms on his desk and leaned forward. "Seven is very vulnerable right now, Tom. It was a big adjustment coming home to a planet she doesn't remember and a lifestyle she's never had. Most of the people she knew on a daily basis from her perspective deserted her when Voyager returned and we all went our separate ways. I think it would go a long way towards helping her heal a bit if she was shown some extra personal attention."

"In other words, you hope so but you're not sure. Got it. We need some reinforcement that we would like her to continue to play with us instead of with old friends." Tom grinned. "Harry is the best person for the job. He can get Seven's take on some of the modifications and refit Voyager's undergone and also get her back in touch with the crew that asked to continue on here."

Chakotay nodded. "That's a decent amount of people. Have her eat lunch in the mess hall. Make it personal and, most importantly, make it real."

Tom matched his approval. "What about Seven? Are we sure she's not being controlled or manipulated in some way? Do we need security on her?"

Chakotay shook his head. "If the Queen could have overtaken her, she would have. Seven would be much more formidable to stop than Kathryn will be. And if Harry's going to accompany her, brief him with what he needs to know. He'll be our security eyes and ears on her."

"Will do. You know, I hesitate to ask this but what's the plan to take down the Queen while she inhabits someone we both care about a great deal?"

Chakotay sat back. "That's my next meeting. Admiral Paris and a few others will be here shortly. We'll have a briefing at 1300 hours. The appearance will be Starfleet's strategy on containing the Borg. Got it?"

"Got it." Tom rose and looked down at his captain and friend. "I'm really sorry, Chakotay. I know if this was Belanna, I'd be going nuts."

Chakotay sat back and sighed. "We'll get her back. They'll never take her from me. I won't let them. Kathryn and I have been through too much to not have our futures now. The Borg have tried to take her down before. And this time, they are still going to lose."


	20. Chapter 20

Kathryn sat on the bio bed and shifted impatiently as the Doctor waved a tricorder over her. "I don't understand," she snapped. "You poked and prodded me all over the place yesterday. What could you possibly have missed?"

The Doctor smiled. "Ah, I see your enjoyment of my medical capabilities is still waning. That's a good sign." He stopped to load a hypo spray and placed it on the bed beside her.

"What's that for?"

"It's a sedative in case I need to do this exam the hard way. Now sit still. Please."

Kathryn folded her arms. "What exactly are you looking for now?"

The Doctor continued waving and reading his display. He stopped and asked, "Any headaches?"

Kathryn stared at him. "What? Why did you ask me that?"

The Doctor glanced down at her. "Because you lost time while you were attacked by the Borg on their ship. You also reported awakening on the shuttle which means that's a loss of consciousness, twice. Usually there are residual headaches from something like that so I'll ask again. Experiencing any?"

Kathryn let her arms drop. "No."

"Really? That would be highly unusual."

Kathryn glared at him. "Are we done?"

The Doctor flipped his tricorder closed and said, "Yes, but wait here."

Kathryn re-folded her arms and sighed. As the Doctor walked away, she caught sight of Seven as she walked into the sickbay. Seven hesitated when she noticed her but made her way over to the bed.

Kathryn looked at her and said, "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at Headquarters accessing files."

Seven nodded. "I was asked to come here and review Voyager's modifications for their next mission."

"Voyager is a small ship. It's insignificant against us. There is no reason for you to be handling such mundane work."

"And yet, I've still been requested to do it. Shall I refuse, my Queen?"

Kathryn shook her head. "No, we've raised enough suspicion as it is. This Captain Chakotay needs to be handled though and quickly. And you need to go now. You've been over here too long. It doesn't look right."

"Chakotay?" Seven said. She looked down at the floor. "What are your plans for him?"

"Death. He suspects that something isn't right with me. I didn't realize how intimate the two of them were. I'm pretty sure this second check up was his idea. He knows our behavior is off. He must be eliminated."

"Why don't you access the Admiral's personal logs, my Queen? You will be able to pick up Admiral Janeway's behavioral traits from there."

Kathryn was silent for a moment. "Look at me, Seven," she said.

Seven slowly brought her eyes to the small woman sitting in front of her.

"It's becoming clear that your loyalties have changed. That is unacceptable." Kathryn clasped the hypo spray on the bed beside her. "You will not derail our plans now." Her arm shot around and she pressed the spray into Seven's neck. Seven grabbed at it but the effects were instantaneous and Kathryn watched as the blond woman slumped to the ground in front of her.

Medical personnel rushed over to attend to Seven as Kathryn yelled, "She threatened me again! I want her kept away from me!"

"Get her on a bed," the Doctor ordered. As Seven was lifted and moved away, the Doctor cornered Kathryn. "What exactly did she threaten you with?"

"Words," she said. She put her hands on her hips and said, "I will not be threatened on my own ship!"

"This isn't your ship anymore. It's Captain Chakotay's."

Kathryn looked between the Doctor and Seven as the medical personnel began treatment to revive her from the heavy sedative. She jumped down from the bed and said, "I know whose ship this is, Doctor. I asked Starfleet to give Chakotay this command. I am an Admiral. And as an Admiral, I have the right to refuse any further medical treatment. Is that correct?"

He nodded as he stared at her. "Unless you are deemed medically unfit for duty that is correct."

Kathryn raised her chin as she challenged, "Are you declaring me medically unfit, Doctor?"

The Doctor gave her a curious stare. "Not at the moment, no."

"Good. Then we are done here."

Kathryn turned and stormed out of the sickbay leaving the Doctor staring open mouthed after her. After a few moments, he turned and checked on Seven who was coming out of the effects of her heavy sedation. He leaned over and said, "Seven, what happened?"

Seven groaned as she put a hand to her head. She tried to rise as she said, "I need to speak with Chakotay."

The Doctor gently pushed her back down. "Right now, you need to rest until the effects of the drug wear off. It was only an anesthetic but it was a pretty powerful one given what we think we're dealing with here."

Seven's eyes opened wider and she glanced around to see that she and the Doctor were alone. "You know about her?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Of course I do. That's why she was here being examined again. I was trying to confirm what the Captain and Admiral Paris suspect." He picked up the empty hypo spray. "And that's why this sedative was so strong. I dare say no human would be able to come to as fast as you just did."

Seven smiled. "Am I exceeding your expectations again, Doctor?"

"More like your Borg machinery is rearing its head again." He turned thoughtful and said, "I'm actually glad this happened."

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me, Seven. Are there any Borg components to Kathryn Janeway that I am not detecting that would make her something other than what she is?"

"I'm not sure I understand the question."

"Is the Queen completely vulnerable in Kathryn's body just as a human would be?"

Seven blinked. "I would expect that she is completely human. It's only her consciousness that was transferred. Aside from some minor brain cell arrangements that would have been necessary to accommodate the entire body of Borg intelligence, she is human." She rose up again. "I have to see Chakotay now. He's in danger."

The Doctor tried to restrain her. "I believe the Captain is in a meeting with the Admirals. He can not be disturbed. You'll have time later to speak to him. I'll have him brought directly here when he is done to see you."

"No! Now." Seven threw off the Doctor's hands and swung her legs down from the bed. She slipped down but had to steady herself as a wave of dizziness hit.

"Seven, you have to rest," the Doctor said. "You must wait for the effects of this drug to wear off before you can do him or anyone else any good."

Seven shook her head. "I must see him now!" She pushed him away and walked to the door and out of sickbay.

The Doctor made an urgent call to the bridge. "I'm afraid we've had a situation in sickbay. I need to speak to the Captain and Admiral Paris at once. Interrupt them. Now."


	21. Chapter 21

"Computer, locate Admiral Janeway." Admiral Paris stood in the briefing room on Voyager and awaited the computer's response. Two other Starfleet Admirals, Tom and Chakotay also sat at the table and waited. They had just received the Doctor's report of the recent display in sick bay between Admiral Janeway and Seven.

"_Kathryn Janeway is in her quarters."_

Admiral Paris looked at Chakotay. "Keep her there."

Chakotay nodded, stood up and walked out of the room. As he made his way to the bridge, Seven came barreling out of the turbolift. "Captain, we need to talk." She stumbled and he caught her.

"Seven? Are you all right? The Doctor told me what happened in sickbay. You should be there. Harry, escort her back down there."

Seven shook her head. "No, you don't understand. She knows."

Chakotay glanced around his bridge and noticed the crew's interest. He beckoned Seven into his ready room. He watched her sit and ordered a glass of water from the replicator. He brought it to her and said, "Sip this." She did as he perched himself on the desk in front of her. "Now what's this all about?"

Seven gulped some water and swallowed before looking up at him. "She knows."

"The Queen knows we're on to her?"

Seven nodded. "Yes." She tried to stand up and Chakotay steadied her. "She's after you. You and Admiral Paris."

Chakotay nodded. "Well, she's about to find me." He stood up and started toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Seven said.

"It's time the Queen had my audience."

Seven walked over and grabbed his arm. "Chakotay, you don't understand. She'll kill you."

"How?" he asked.

Seven stared at him for a few moments and shook her head. "I…I don't know. Any way she can think of. You're only human. I'm sure she has a plan."

Chakotay smiled at her. "So do I. And so is she. Human that is. Don't worry. Kathryn would never kill me."

Seven's eyes found his. "It's not her who will end your life."

"No, but she's in there. I saw her last night."

"You won't see her again," Seven said firmly.

Chakotay pulled away from her grasp. "And what's that supposed to mean? Is that another threat? Are you changing sides again, Seven? Pick one because I'm getting whiplash here!"

Seven yanked her arm away and walked over to the door to stand in front of him. "The Queen is more powerful than she is. Admiral Janeway will not be able to fight her and win. It's impossible."

"Impossible? Why?" Chakotay demanded. "She'll give her headache if she doesn't comply? Kathryn can fight through that!"

Seven stepped closer. "She didn't last night, did she? That's why you had her re-examined. I'm telling you she's not strong enough to fight her."

Chakotay glared at her. "Then what exactly do you suggest? How do we get the Queen out of Kathryn?"

Seven backed up. "You need a Borg. A drone must extract the consciousness just as it was put into place."

"Fine. You're up. Go see the Doctor and show him what to set up for."

Seven stared defiantly at him. "I am not a drone."

"Well, you're the closest we've got. Figure it out. If you think I'm going to go kidnap one of those things and allow them to drill into her head, you're very mistaken. Sickbay, Seven, now!"

Seven stared at him for a few moments until she slowly shook her head. "You never did think of me as anything other than that, did you? You never thought I should have been liberated. You never trusted that I would be able to reclaim my humanity."

"With your behavior the past several days, it looks like my predictions were right." Chakotay regretted the words as soon as he said them and saw a flash of pain in Seven's eyes. For the second time in twenty four hours he watched a woman's eyes grow cold.

"All your platitudes and words of encouragement over the past several weeks are meaningless."

Chakotay sighed in frustration. "Seven, I can't have this talk right now. Look, I didn't mean what I just said. I just need to get to Kathryn. Please get out of my way."

Seven stepped aside. "Of course. Go to her. I'll report to the Doctor."

Chakotay started forward. "You'll do it? You'll do this for her?"

Seven looked at him and said, "I'll do it for her. Not for you. She believed in me. You never did."

"Right. That's not true but we'll save it for later." Chakotay pushed past her and onto the bridge. He yelled at Harry to escort Seven to sickbay and await further orders there. He barely heard Harry's 'Aye, sir' before he broke into a run on his way to Kathryn's quarters.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I have been so grateful for everyone's big reaction to this story. Here's Part One of what I think most of you have been waiting for. I hope you enjoy it!**

Kathryn heard the chime to her quarters and called, "Come in." She smiled as Chakotay appeared holding a single rose in his hand. "For me?"

He nodded and leaned over to kiss her. "I wanted to see how you were feeling this morning. You didn't look well last night."

Kathryn allowed the kiss and said, "Is that why you had the Doctor examine me again?"

"Yes," Chakotay said. "I was worried about you."

Kathryn walked away and looked out her window. "And that was the only reason you had me sent there?"

Chakotay glanced around and noticed a phaser on the corner table. He walked to her side and said, "Would there be any other?" He held out the rose and she took it between her fingers.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome." He tried to put his arm around her but she shrugged him off. "Is something wrong?"

Kathryn held the rose to her nose and whispered. "It's so sweet." She looked up at him and said, "It's a pity I'm not." Her fingers snapped the rose in two and she lunged for Chakotay's throat.

He caught her as her fingers pressed against his neck and squeezed the air from his throat. He gasped as he tried to pry her hands away. Her fingernails scratched at him as she fought to tighten her grip. "Kathryn," he gasped. "I'm really sorry about this."

With a quick crouch, he grabbed and lifted her up off the ground and threw her to the side of the room. She fell hard against the wall as he swiped at his throat and gulped some fresh air. "You have quite a grip," he said. "I didn't think you could be so formidable without your normal hardware. Either that or Kathryn's been working out."

The Queen glared at him as she slowly picked herself up off the floor. "I have more than that for you. And don't bother to speak to her. She's dead."

Chakotay matched her deadly stare. "For your sake, that better not be true."

The Queen laughed. "I never waste words by spouting untruths." She moved closer to him. "It's poetic, isn't it? The woman who almost destroyed us in our home dies now in hers." She put her face up to his. "At my hands too. It was my pleasure to watch her go!"

Chakotay roared and lunged for her but she spun aside and watched him fall to her feet. She stepped over him and straddled his body. As she knelt down over top of him, she said, "She begged for your life, you know. Begged and pleaded for us not to make her kill you." She ran a finger under his chin. "I do have my moments so I let her have her small victory. I killed her and now I get the pleasure of murdering you instead." She backhanded him a few times and watched his skin flush red with her hits.

"How would you like to die, Chakotay? There are so many possibilities." She knelt all the way down and sat on his stomach as he looked up her. "We could carve around this nice little tattoo of yours." Her finger traced the delicate design. "Watch you bleed out in a pretty pattern but that would make a mess to clean up, wouldn't it? No, I don't like getting dirty." She dusted her hands and rose up. "I think we should do this the old fashioned way."

She stepped away from him and grabbed the phaser from her table. She aimed it at him as she dialed it in. "Do you want to kiss her goodbye, Chakotay? One last kiss before you die?"

Chakotay sat up on his elbows and said, "It's not her kiss. I knew you the moment you put your filthy lips on mine last night that you weren't her."

A look of irritation crossed the Queen's face. "Careful, you are insulting the woman you love."

"I'm insulting the entity who is bastardizing her body for her own personal gain." He slowly rose up from the floor and watched the phaser rise with him. "Do you really think I'm the only one who has you figured out?"

"No," the Queen said. "Seven has already turned. Thanks to you, I'm sure. What that drone could possibly see in a human especially one like you is beyond me. Oh, and Admiral Paris has already been dealt with."

"What?" Chakotay stepped forward as the phaser centered on him. "I left Admiral Paris on the bridge."

"I'm sure you did. But there are other ways to contain people besides killing them outright. Although I do prefer that method." Her hand gripped the phaser tightly. She glanced at the bedroom and called, "Miral, come out and see who's come to play with us."

Miral Paris trotted out of the bedroom and looked up at Chakotay and then at the Queen. "Aunt Kathy, what kind of game is this?"

"A fun one. I'm going to shoot Chakotay and then he is going to die." She smiled at Chakotay. "How's that for child's play?"

Chakotay turned and smiled at the small child. "Miral, Aunt Kathy isn't feeling well. Why don't you go back into the bedroom, lock the door, and I'll take care of everything, okay?"

Miral studied the woman in front of her. "Are you going to make her feel better? She looks mean."

Chakotay knelt down and beckoned her over. He patted her shoulder and said, "You bet I am. Now go into the bedroom, lock the door, and don't come out until I tell you to. Only I can tell you to come out of the room, okay? Not Aunt Kathy. You don't come out for any other reason than if you hear my voice tell you to come out. Got it?"

Miral relaxed and grinned as she swung her doll from side to side. "That sounds fun! I like that game!" She rushed into the bedroom and they heard several beeps indicating she had followed her instructions to the letter.

Chakotay rose and turned back to the Queen who laughed at him. "You really think I can't pick a lock?" she said. "You're more deluded than I thought."

"Get out of her, now." Chakotay demanded.

"No." The Queen looked off to the side as if she was listening to someone. She nodded her head and then re-focused her attention on Chakotay.

"Are your drones checking in?" he said.

"Yes. Starfleet should be very busy right about now."

Chakotay frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The Queen smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

Chakotay noticed a starship fly past Voyager as it headed back out into space. A few seconds later several more followed in pursuit. From the speed, he surmised the Borg attacks had resumed with a vengeance. "You're attacking Earth again," he said.

"Yes. You and Admiral Paris will die in the ensuing action and Admiral Janeway will order a complete surrender of your precious Starfleet to me."

Chakotay laughed. "Admiral Janeway has no such authority. Everyone will know you're not her the moment you do something so foolish."

The Queen stepped up to him and pressed the phaser into his chest. "You should be grateful I am allowing you both to die as heroes. And it won't matter what they think of Admiral Janeway ordering a surrender since everyone laughing will soon be a drone under my control! And while we're at it, I have the command codes to this ship. One of the benefits of inhabiting an Admiral's body."

Chakotay looked at the phaser in his chest. "Just what do you plan on doing with those codes?"

"I have computer access," the Queen said. "I can order weapons to fire against friendly ships. I can even order Voyager to self destruct."

"Not without my other set of command codes," Chakotay said. "Even Admirals aren't given those." He grinned. "Basic security measures and all that. I'm surprised. I would have thought with Kathryn's security level clearance you'd be better schooled in us by now."

Kathryn scowled. "No matter." She moved around him and raised her mouth to his ear. "I'm sure I can seal off decks. Create havoc with communication systems. Flood bedrooms with small children in them with toxic gases. All with just one little word to activate that little program."

Chakotay jerked to face her again. "You wouldn't be so despicable."

The Queen's face grew colder. "Miral wouldn't be here if I wasn't, would she?"

"What do you want?"

"Your cooperation for the time being. Starfleet's battle efforts will be ultimately unsuccessful but it will take a while for them to realize that. In the meantime, I want to start assimilating all of the data Starfleet has on itself and any other races that may meet the Borg's needs."

"You want us to help you assimilate ourselves and other races?" Chakotay said.

"Why search them out ourselves when you can direct us right to them? After the heavy casualties your precious Kathryn dealt to our transwarp network, it's the least she can do to help us rebuild."

"I thought Kathryn was dead?" Chakotay looked deep into her eyes for a glimmer of hope but he saw nothing but cold emptiness staring back at him.

"She is," the Queen said. "But you can see that for yourself, can't you, Chakotay?" She dropped the phaser and grabbed his head and forced him to stare into her eyes. "See? There is really no need for me to physically kill you. I've already done it by killing her. She's gone. All gone. Never here to kiss you like this again." She pulled his head down and savagely pressed her lips to his. She bit him and he pulled back. She watched his red blood trickle from his bottom lip.

Chakotay pushed her away violently but she reared back and reminded him of her trump card. "One word and she's dead. Try me, Chakotay, one more time and I'm through with you. I can call that kid's grandfather down here and I'm sure he'll be much more cooperative."

Chakotay brushed his hand across his lip. "Not with a dead kid he won't."

"He doesn't have to see her, now does he?"

"What exactly do you want from me?" he demanded.

"You and I will head to the bridge. You will upload all of your databanks to me."

"And Kathryn?"

The Queen's eyes narrowed to slits. "I've already told you she's dead. I don't like to repeat myself. As for this body, I will only be too glad to be rid of it. It's much too confining for me."

She grabbed him by the arm and shoved him towards the front door. She bent and picked up the phaser and slid it into her waist holster. The doors opened and the Queen offered her arm to him. "Come now. Escort your lovely Admiral to the bridge. Remember, you have a ship and crew including that little girl to protect and I have learned over the years that Starfleet Captains are nothing if not attentive to their duties."


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: My apologies for the delay in posting this one. I wanted to do it along with the next chapter since I made promises to certain reviewers about what to expect. All I will say to them is keep reading! As always, thank you to everyone for keeping up with this one. I hope you enjoy! **

Chakotay entered the bridge with Admiral Janeway on his arm. Tom rose from the first officer's chair. "Captain. Admiral. I didn't expect you here."

"Neither did I," Chakotay said. He felt a squeeze on his arm and added, "The Admiral and I will be in my ready room."

Tom caught Chakotay's words and blocked them. He glanced at Janeway before meeting Chakotay's hard gaze. "Actually, I think you're both expected in sickbay. It looks like you need it. How did you scratch your neck?"

Chakotay saw Janeway's head turn and he caught her angry glare out of the corner of his eye. He took a deep breath and said, "The Admiral and I are going to be in my ready room. She needs to check on some briefings. The Borg have resumed their attacks. I told her she could use my office."

Tom looked down at her. "She can use the one in the briefing room." He folded his arms and said, "I thought all of the Admirals were called back to Headquarters after the Borg redoubled their efforts?"

Chakotay watched a small smile cross her face. Before she could respond, he said, "Has Voyager been ordered out yet?"

"Funny question to ask me when you have an Admiral standing right here," Tom said. "But the answer is no, not yet."

Chakotay nodded. "Then, if you'll excuse us." He tried to walk around but Tom held firm.

"Captain, are you sure you two don't want to go to sickbay? The Doctor made it sound pretty urgent that he needed to speak with you both about her test results." He nodded at Janeway. "I'm sure you're anxious to hear what he has to say."

Janeway shrugged. "Not particularly."

Chakotay dismissed Tom's look of surprise and leaned over to him. "Tom, don't challenge me on this, please."

"Too late. Both he and his daughter are dead." Janeway pulled away and knocked Chakotay to the floor. She grabbed the phaser from her hip and hit Tom with a dead aim followed by a second shot behind him at Ayala.

Tom fell immediately and Ayala stumbled back as the stunned bridge crew watched the woman most of them had known for years as their Captain and then as their Admiral fire upon them. Harry managed a call to security before he took a third shot and collapsed behind his console.

Chakotay finally regained his footing and pulled her down. He easily disarmed her and turned her over onto her back. He sat firmly on top of her to lock her there. He looked into her blue eyes and roughly shook her shoulders. "Damn it, Kathryn, please! Please let me know you're in there! Fight, damn it! Fight!"

He watched her face soften as the anger seemingly dissipated. She blinked a few times and looked up at him. He watched a myriad of emotions cross her face as she struggled.

"Kathryn, please!" He gave her another shake. "Fight to come back to us. You're stronger than she is. You always have been! Come on!"

She choked as she let out a gasp of air. Chakotay shifted his position to make sure he wasn't the reason for her distress. She looked over at him as he did so and smiled until her eyes flew back up to his face and he knew the cold Borg Queen had won.

She laughed in his face and said, "Computer…"

Chakotay's hands found her throat. "No, I won't let you hurt that little girl. That's the only word you get!"

Kathryn's blue eyes watered as she glared into his dark ones. She pawed at his grasp as he choked her but was not strong enough to break his hold.

"Security!" Chakotay called. "Get to Admiral Janeway's quarters now! Override the bedroom lock and get Miral Paris out of there now!"

Immediately, he heard Tom's voice behind him. "Miral," he groaned. "She has my daughter."

Chakotay trembled as he slowly killed the woman he loved. Rage and sadness rushed through him as he literally squeezed the life out of her. "Please," he whispered. "Please, Kathryn, don't make me do this to you."

She stared up at him and struggled as she mouthed the words, 'Chakotay, I love you'.

Chakotay's breath hitched and his grip relaxed for just a second. Immediately, she threw a punch and caught him square on the chin knocking him backward. She clawed at his face and eyes drawing his blood with her fingertips. His world went black as he shut his eyes to protect himself and fought her attack until a phaser blast sounded and her body slumped into his.

Chakotay gingerly opened his raw, stinging eyes and saw Kathryn lying unconscious in his arms. A security personnel grabbed her boot and tried to drag her body away but Chakotay held on tight and yelled, "No!"

Instantly, the crewman stopped and Chakotay wiped the blood away that had started trickling into his eyes. He saw a large black phaser burn seared across her torso. His fingers lightly touched her wound as he said, "You had it set to kill?"

"Admiral Paris' orders, sir," the crewman said. "We recovered the girl too. Belanna's with her now."

Chakotay gently swept a hand across her pale face and smoothed her hair. He vaguely heard the sounds of the medical staff around him as they tended to the other injured bridge crew. "Report," he finally said.

"Sickbay is reporting serious injuries only. None life threatening. No casualties."

Chakotay looked up at the crewman who had stood and watched as his Captain tenderly stroked the woman in his arms. Chakotay glanced back down at her and said, "No casualties? Crewman, you have only recently been assigned to this ship. Is that correct?"

The crewman stiffened and straightened his stance. "Yes, sir. I transferred from the _Nova_ right after Voyager was refitted and sent back out."

"Dismissed," he whispered.

"But sir, I need the body. Admiral Paris has ordered that I…"

"I'll take care of it," Chakotay said quietly.

"But my orders…"

"…have changed!" Chakotay lifted Kathryn's lifeless body into his arms and stood up. He glared at the crewman and ordered, "Dismissed!"

The crewman quickly walked to the lift and departed while Chakotay walked to the side corridor and began his long slow walk to sickbay.


	24. Chapter 24

Chakotay walked into sickbay carrying Kathryn in his arms. He noticed Seven off to the side while the Doctor worked to stabilize the injured bridge crew members. Admiral Paris stood next to his son's bedside with Belanna holding tight to little Miral as security personnel kept watch.

Chakotay watched the controlled commotion around him. Seven was the first to notice his presence and called his name drawing the attention of the others. Security tensed and an eerie quiet settled over the room.

He walked slowly over to a vacant biobed with her in his arms. Gently, he laid her down and brushed back a few loose strands of hair from her still, pale face. He vaguely sensed someone standing by his side. It was Seven.

She gently touched his shoulder. Chakotay looked up at her and she saw the redness and tears in his eyes that he had been fighting back. She touched his scratched face and said, "Move back. Let the Doctor heal her physical wounds first."

The Doctor glanced at Seven who gave him a firm nod. He grabbed his equipment and made short work of the phaser and neck wounds. He did the same to Chakotay's superficial wounds and, when he finished, said, "This is cosmetic only. There are no vital signs. There is some errant residual brain activity but it's not compatible with life."

"If there is activity, make her have vital signs," he ordered.

The Doctor gave him a small smile and said, "Captain, I can't heal the dead. And even if I could, there is no guarantee that she is the one who would come back."

"You mean the Queen still inhabits her body?" the Admiral said.

"It's very likely that the errant brain activity I'm picking up is her presence," the Doctor said.

"Can you get it out of her?" Chakotay said.

"We can perform the procedure the Doctor and I have developed to mimic what the Borg initially did," Seven said.

"Do it," Chakotay said. "I won't have that thing spending time with or creating havoc with Kathryn's spirit life."

"You understand that Seven and I have not perfected this technique," the Doctor said. "It's a good guess as to what may work given our limited resources and Seven's knowledge of Borg technology but it is still only a guess."

Chakotay turned to him and said, "Kathryn's…" Chakotay struggled with the words as he took another deep breath. "You said Kathryn's dead. You can't hurt her any more than they did."

The Doctor nodded and glanced at Seven. Several minutes later, they had Kathryn's body prepped and ready for the procedure. The injured crewmen had been released and only Chakotay, Admiral Paris and a security team that Admiral Paris insisted on having as a precaution remained outside awaiting the news that the Queen had been successfully dislodged.

An hour later the Doctor emerged with a small electronic box in his hand and reported, "We've got her."

Chakotay jumped up and said, "What about Kathryn? Were you able to bring her back?"

Seven emerged from the room and caught Chakotay's questions. She walked over to him and placed her arm around his. Slowly, she slowly shook her head.

Admiral Paris cleared his throat as he stepped up and took the box. "I think this will do nicely for negotiating with the Borg to call off their attacks. How desperate do you think they'll be to get their Queen back?"

Seven looked at him and said, "The Borg will not negotiate. They will only continue to carry out the Queen's final order which was to attack Earth until they are instructed differently by her."

Admiral Paris' face fell. "Are you telling me that I have to give her back in order to stop the Borg's attacks?"

"Yes," she said simply.

"Great. And just what would they have done if we hadn't retrieved her?" the Admiral asked.

"After a period of time, a new Queen will eventually be chosen. Does Starfleet wish to wait that long?"

Admiral Paris sighed. "No, and she is protected as a prisoner of war under our directives. Seven, I'll need you to be our ambassador to facilitate the exchange."

"I accept."

"Wait," Chakotay said. "What about Kathryn?"

The Doctor walked up beside him and said, "Captain, I'm afraid there is no residual brain activity. The Admiral is gone." He hesitated. "We need to prepare her body for autopsy immediately."

Seven looked at the Doctor sharply.

"No," Chakotay said. "Her body's been through enough."

Admiral Paris sniffed as he tried to contain his own emotions. "I'll, um, notify her mother. As the legal next of kin, it will ultimately be her decision."

"No!" Chakotay repeated.

Admiral Paris' demeanor grew stern. "Captain, you are hereby ordered to either resume command of this ship or I will have you declared unfit for duty and have you escorted to the brig. You're not the first officer to lose someone in the line of duty and you won't be the last." He nodded towards one of the security personnel who stepped forward.

Chakotay stared him down before slowly turning to look at each person in the room. Finally, he wiped his face and turned to the Doctor and said, "Thank you for trying, Doctor." Without another word, he walked across the room and out the door to take back command of his ship.

Admiral Paris dismissed the security team and lifted the box. "When you're ready, Seven. Let's do this. Earth doesn't have any time to lose."

Seven looked at the Doctor and said, "You have my permission to proceed."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, I won't do it. I won't sacrifice a life to potentially get one back. You could end up just as dead as she is now or your positions could reverse."

The Admiral looked between the two of them. "What are we talking about?"

"Then I will have the Admiral order you to do it."

"Do what?" he repeated.

Seven looked at the Admiral and said, "I believe it is possible to heal Admiral Janeway using my nanoprobes."

The Admiral looked at the Doctor. "Is this true? Why didn't you say something to him?"

"It's a very faint possibility. I don't recommend it."

"How risky?"

The Doctor shook his head. "She's been gone for so long and the amount of nanoprobes I would have to extract from Seven…it would be dangerous for her."

"How risky?" he said.

"It doesn't matter," Seven said. "I want to do it."

"I don't care if you want to do it," the Doctor said. "It's suicide!"

"It will be done or I will not contact the Borg on Starfleet's behalf," Seven countered.

Admiral Paris expression turned to shock. "You don't mean that?"

Seven nodded. "I do."

"And if you die?" the Admiral said. "What then? We need these attacks stopped now!"

Seven glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Starfleet will adapt."

Admiral Paris thrust the box at her. "Starfleet will no longer exist except as drones doing the Queen's bidding! I need you to contact the Borg now!"

Seven walked to a computer followed by the Admiral. She leaned over and composed a hail and encrypted message. Admiral Paris leaned over her shoulder to review it. "Send this," she said. "It will interest the drones enough that they should slow their attacks and they will await further instructions."

"And if they don't get further instructions?" Admiral Paris said.

"They'll get them," Seven answered. "Return the Queen. Beam it aboard any cube and she'll take over."

"Take over for good or for bad?"

Seven straightened up and said, "The Doctor and I changed her structure enough that she'll be very busy regenerating for quite a while. The foreseeable future I would predict. Quite long enough for Starfleet to recover and regroup."

Admiral Paris looked at her. "You're sure this will work?"

Seven smiled and said, "Yes."

"That'll do." Admiral Paris gripped the box and said, "Send it."

Seven hit the console and they waited a few moments before Admiral Paris hailed the bridge to confirm the Borg's response.

"_Starfleet is reporting that Borg attacks are easing."_

"Acknowledged." Admiral Paris turned back to Seven. "I'll go transport this." He took a step then stopped and looked back. "Seven, I realize you want to help but have you thought this through? As much trouble as you've been recently, we'd still like to keep you around."

Seven smiled. "Admiral Janeway saved my life at great risk to her own several times. I can do the same for her. I owe her that much. I did this to her. I need to try and undo it."

Admiral Paris put a hand on her shoulder and nodded his approval at the Doctor. "Then I wish you good luck and a speedy recovery." He walked to the door and stopped. Looking at the Doctor, he said, "How long before we know if it's worked?"

"There is no way of knowing," he said. "The procedure will only take a few minutes but the results…I can't say."

"Well, that's Starfleet, Doctor. We get creative and hope good things happen." He shook the box and said, 'Let's hope this begins a run of good fortune, shall we?"

As he left sickbay, Seven said, 'You may proceed."

"May I?" the Doctor said. "This is foolish. It's no way to assuage your guilt."

"It is necessary." Seven walked back into the room where Kathryn's body lay. She sat on the adjacent bed and said softly to her, "You win." As she lay down, she added, "For now."

The Doctor came in and began the extraction process as Seven closed her eyes and her world turned black.


	25. Chapter 25

Chakotay walked onto the bridge and barely acknowledged the crew. He didn't want to revisit the spot where he and Kathryn had so viciously fought so he marched to his ready room and sat down behind his desk. He put his head down and ran his hands over his head finally resting his face in his hands.

After a few moments, he looked up and picked up a padd. He reviewed the reports coming in from Starfleet's front lines. As he scrolled, he noticed the Borg attacks had ceased and were showing signs of retreat from the Alpha Quadrant. They were leaving and, in their wake, lay Federation planets in ruins and Kathryn's body being carved up in sickbay.

Chakotay threw the padd across the room where it smacked against the wall. His door chimed and he called, "Come in."

Tom appeared and noticed the padd on the floor and the mark it had left on the wall. He bent down to retrieve it and walked over to the desk. He put it down and said, "I see you've been informed of the retreat by the Borg."

"Yeah," Chakotay said. "Too late."

Tom nodded and said, "I still wanted to thank you for what you did. You protected my daughter and I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am. When you have a child…" His voice trailed off as Chakotay's eyes closed and he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Chakotay. I know you and Admiral Janeway had plans…"

Chakotay sat up and said, "Obviously, those plans are no longer. She's no longer. She gave her elder self to change the timeline and get us home back here to Earth while we were young. I wonder if she would have done that knowing she wouldn't live long enough to enjoy it."

Tom sank down into a chair. "I think the moments she spent with you reconnecting and finally letting her guard down meant a lifetime to her."

Chakotay shrugged. "Maybe."

"Definitely."

The door chimed again and this time Admiral Paris entered. He looked at his son and said, "You look well."

"Doc fixed me right up." Tom rose and said, "I'll leave you two to talk. I've got the bridge."

Chakotay nodded and offered Tom's seat to the Admiral as he left. The Admiral sat down and fixed his eyes on him. "Chakotay, you and I are going to drop ranks for a moment."

"Okay." Chakotay waited unsure where this was going.

"I understand how you felt about Kathryn. I was very close to her as well. After her father died, I looked upon her as my own daughter. I know your feelings were obviously different from mine but pain is pain."

"Not quite," Chakotay answered.

"I respect that. You and Kathryn waited a long time to be together. To have it end so soon and how it did, I can only imagine. I really do respect what you're going through."

Chakotay's brow rose. "Do you?"

"If you're talking about my decision in sickbay, without a legal marriage, Kathryn's next of kin is her mother. You know that."

Chakotay nodded. "Yes, I know that." He turned back to his console to begin working again.

Admiral Paris sighed. "What you'll find in there is that Seven was able to contact the Borg. The Queen has been returned and she should not cause us any further problems, at least not for a while."

Chakotay frowned and picked up a padd.

Admiral Paris studied him a moment. "Starfleet will no doubt be very interested in her. She may even get a commendation for her actions despite everything she's done."

"Really?" Chakotay said. "She created this situation, killed her former Captain and friend, and you're going to reward her for it?"

"Seven did not instigate the Borg invasion. She may have facilitated the infiltration of the Queen's presence here…"

"May?" Chakotay glared at him.

"I think Seven is truly sorry for what she's done, Chakotay. Believe me, she's trying to atone more than you know."

Chakotay tossed his padd away again. "Spare me extoling her virtues, please. I've done it and it doesn't end well." He paused and said, "You know, she told us the day we found her in the Delta Quadrant that she would betray us. It took her a while but she finally did it, didn't she?"

The Admiral shook his head. "I wouldn't give up on her just yet, Chakotay."

"Too late. I want that woman off my ship."

Admiral Paris nodded. "I'll go check on the progress in sickbay."

Chakotay huffed. "She stayed to watch the Doctor take Kathryn apart piece by piece? It's fitting. Just like a Borg."

Admiral Paris leaned forward and said, "Seven is not a Borg. She is a former drone who may just bring you a miracle."

Chakotay looked at him and said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Admiral Paris put his hands on his knees and rose up. "It means I would reserve final judgment on her if I were you."

"Meaning?"

Admiral Paris walked to the door and said, "Have a good day, Captain. I'll be in touch."


	26. Chapter 26

Kathryn's eyes fluttered open and she watched the Doctor come into view. She blinked as her eyes tried to focus on him. "Doctor," she whispered.

He smiled and said, "That's good. You recognize me?"

Kathryn tried to nod but her head pounded as she did so. Her eyes teared as she said, "Please no more. No more. I can't take any more of this."

The Doctor grabbed his tricorder and waved it over her. "Admiral, are you hearing voices?"

Kathryn shook her head. "I don't want to. Please make the pain stop. I won't do it. I won't let you do it! Not him!"

The Doctor dialed in a hypospray and pressed it to her neck. Kathryn's eyes fluttered close and she fell back asleep. He sighed and shook his head and muttered, "I knew this was a bad idea." He turned and walked back to his office as Admiral Paris walked in.

"Doctor, how are the patients? Please tell me you have good news."

"You first. Have the Borg stopped their attacks?"

"Yes," Admiral Paris said.

"And you returned the Queen?"

"Yes."

"Strange." The Doctor pulled up Kathryn's recent scans and studied them. "I show no evidence of any brain activity other than her normal patterns."

"Her?" Admiral Paris stepped up to the desk. "Were you able to bring Kathryn back?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure it's just her."

The Admiral stiffened and said, "What do you mean you're not sure it's just her? I thought the Queen was completely removed."

"She was. At least, that's what Seven and I thought."

"Seven. How is she?"

"She'll be fine although I almost lost her a few times."

"Then they'll both be okay?"

The Doctor continued manipulating his data. "If I can determine why the Admiral is still hearing the Borg, we'd be able to celebrate but I'm worried."

"Picard heard the Borg when they were nearby. Maybe she has a residual link now too?"

"Maybe. But it shouldn't be causing her so much pain."

An indicator alerted the Doctor that Kathryn was stirring again and both men hurried to her bedside. Kathryn's head went side to side as she awakened. Her hand shook as she tried to lift it. Admiral Paris caught it and enclosed it in his. "Kathryn," he called.

Her blue eyes looked up at his and, after a moment, she smiled. She tried to speak but a wave of discomfort went through her once more and her face contorted in pain. "Please stop," she begged. "Please don't do this."

"Kathryn," the Admiral said. "Who is asking you to do things?"

Tears spilled down the side of her face as she said, "Please make them stop. Please. It hurts too much."

The Admiral looked at the Doctor who grabbed a hypospray and gave her an analgesic. Almost immediately, Kathryn exhaled and settled on the bed. Her eyes closed and she took several deep breaths.

"Admiral," the Doctor said. "Admiral, can you hear me?"

Kathryn's eyes opened a third time and this time her smile stayed. "Thank you," she managed to get out.

"Is there still pain?" he asked. "I can give you something stronger but it will put you out again."

"No. I can live with it."

Admiral Paris patted her hand and said, "We'd like you to live, period." He looked at the Doctor and shook his head, "I can't believe you did this. You brought her back."

"Thank Seven. She was the one who orchestrated it and to you who ordered me to do it. Although, once I committed, I do have to say I will take credit for executing it. Without my various skills, we'd be having double funeral services this week. As it is, I think two celebrations are in order. First though we need to do something about these voices."

Admiral Paris looked down at her. "What are the voices saying?"

Kathryn looked puzzled. "Voices, what voices?"

"You mentioned being forced to do things you didn't want to do," the Doctor said.

Kathryn thought a moment and said, "I was remembering. They made me…I watched her hurt him. I watched her try and kill Chakotay and Miral. She…I took Miral!" She tried to rise up from the bed but was held down by the Doctor. "Please tell me I didn't hurt them."

"Ssshhh," Admiral Paris said. 'My granddaughter is just fine and so is Chakotay. At least he will be."

"Will be?" Kathryn said.

"He thinks you're dead. Believe me, that did more damage than the Queen did. The Doctor didn't think we could bring you back so we didn't tell him we were trying to. The man's been through enough without giving him false hope too."

Kathryn tried to rise up again. "I have to tell him. He has to know that I'm okay."

Admiral Paris rubbed her arm. "He will. But you need rest now. And I think Seven should be a part of this too."

"Seven," Kathryn said. "She tried to…she gave me to her. She pushed me into the Borg Queen. She's the reason I did all of those horrible things."

"We know," Admiral Paris said. "She's also the reason you now alive. She risked her own life to get you back and make up for what she did."

"Why?" Kathryn said. 'Why did she do it? Why would she turn me over to them?"

"It's a long story," the Doctor said. "And one that I'm sure Seven would like to tell you herself. Rest. Now." He waved a hypospray at her. "Or I will make you rest."

"Chakotay," she said.

"He will be very happy to see you once you're well. Now lie back down."

Kathryn did as she was told and felt the Doctor give her another dose of painkillers that allowed her to drift off once again, this time with happier dreams of her future than she'd been able to have in a while.


	27. Chapter 27

Chakotay worked steadily in his ready room. Aside from two brief checks by Tom, he had remained in his office for the past twenty-four hours burying himself in his work. He had refused lunch and dinner invitations and had not touched the soup Tom had stubbornly placed out on his desk for him. Instead, Chakotay remained focused on mapping exactly where and when the Borg were retreating from the Alpha Quadrant.

His door swished open and two people step inside. Chakotay did not hear them enter. His silence was only interrupted when he heard Admiral Paris' booming voice over his shoulder. "Plotting a revenge strategy, Captain?"

Chakotay jerked and looked back at the Admiral. He also caught sight of his companion by the door and said, "I thought I told you I wanted her off my ship."

Seven stepped forward and said, "I wanted to talk to you first."

"I have nothing to say to you, Seven. I'm not ready to talk to you. Now get out!"

Seven gave a questioning glance at Admiral Paris who shook his head. Seven stood and clasped her hands behind her. "Fine. Then you will listen."

Chakotay's dark eyes blackened as he rose up a bit to lean over his desk and glare at her. "Get off my ship or I will have security throw you off. I am still the Captain here and I make the final decision on all crew and guests aboard Voyager as the Admiral here can very well tell you."

"I am well aware of Starfleet's regulations on passengers and crew," Seven said.

Chakotay dropped back down to his seat. "Really?" He rubbed his chin and said, "Funny how you didn't know our policies about away missions when you went aboard that Borg cube with your former Captain and supposed closest friend. Giving her over to the enemy to satisfy your ego is not in the handbook."

"Why are you so angry now?" Seven said. "I thought we talked about this. You forgave me. I made an enormous error in judgment…"

Chakotay pounded the desk as he jumped up and said, "You were forgiven when I thought we could undo what you did. Instead, your error cost Kathryn her life! Now get out!"

Admiral Paris placed a hand on his shoulder and forced him back down in the seat. "Go on, Seven," he said.

"No!" Chakotay interjected. "Either she leaves or you accept my resignation now."

Seven unclasped her hands and folded them across her chest. "I'm leaving now. I just wanted you to know I did undo my mistake. It may not make up for the emotional damage I've caused but I wanted to apologize again not only to her but to you too."

Chakotay laughed. "Did you apologize to Kathryn's dead body, Seven? I'm sure she appreciated that."

"No, Chakotay. I apologized to her live one. And she did accept it. You're welcome, by the way." She nodded at Admiral Paris and turned to go before being stopped by Chakotay's words.

"You know that you weren't speaking to Kathryn while she was alive, here, on Voyager. Your Queen was in control of her the whole time. Any apology she accepted was role playing on your former, and I use that term loosely, leader's part."

Seven turned and looked at his cocky angry smile. He was enjoying hurting her and she knew it. She deserved it. She felt another pang of guilt over her actions and said, "I am no longer Borg. And I will never service them again. I will honor the sacrifices you and Kathryn Janeway made for me and live my life as an independent being. You may not believe that but it's a decision that I have made."

"Really? After all these years, you've finally decided to become one with humanity instead of Seven of Nine? Be honest with me, Seven, why do I find that hard to believe?"

Seven shrugged. "I know you're upset. I caused this but I have also given her back to you. I've made my apologies. I'll be returning to the Academy if you need to speak with me again."

Chakotay stared at her. "What do you mean you gave her back to me?"

A smile crossed Seven's face as she turned away. The ready room doors opened and she walked out onto the bridge.

Chakotay watched the doors shut before looking up at the Admiral and saying, "What did she mean by that?"

Admiral Paris came around the desk. "Captain, how long has it been since you've been off duty?"

"Never mind that! What did Seven mean when she said she gave Kathryn back to me?"

Admiral Paris gave him a stern look and said, "Have you resigned with that tone of voice, Captain, or do you still wish to command this vessel?"

Chakotay pulled back and rubbed his face. "My apologies, Admiral. It's been a long day."

"For all of us. I'll ask again, Captain. How many hours have you been on duty?"

"Too many," Chakotay said. "Now, will you tell me what Seven meant by what she said?"

"Captain, I am ordering you off duty until further notice. My son will have the bridge and you are to report to your quarters immediately."

Admiral Paris started for the door but then stopped and looked back at the last moment. He grinned and said, "If I were you, I would hurry. I think you may find someone waiting there for you."


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Just a HUGE thank you to everyone who stuck with this story. I never expected it to get so epic. I appreciate each and everyone of you who took time out of your day to sit and read my story over the past several weeks. And a very special thank you to everyone who also took the time to send a note of encouragement or critique along the way. I can't tell you how much that helps! I hope you enjoy the final chapter. Happy reading! **

Tom didn't really see Chakotay as he rushed from the bridge to the turbolift. Chakotay jumped on and jumped off at his deck running past a few bewildered crew members as he made his way to the Captain's quarters.

He came to a stop just outside the door and placed a palm against it. Seven's words rang in his head. _I have also given her back to you. _He looked at the door and the image of Admiral Paris' grin as he walked out of his ready room came back too. The Admiral had a secret and he wanted Chakotay to share in it.

But it couldn't be. He had held her still body in his arms and carried it all the way to sickbay where the Doctor had told him several times there was no hope. Surely if something had happened during the procedure to remove the Queen and revive Kathryn he would have been informed. He had asked after it was over and they told him no.

Chakotay shook his head. The Doctor had made preparations for an autopsy afterwards and Chakotay had fought him on it. But, maybe something had happened before the Doctor got the chance to…

The door slid open and there she was, smiling, strong, and healthy. He watched Kathryn's hand rise and cup his cheek lightly. At her touch, Chakotay fell into her arms and she pulled him close. He cried as he held her tight and smoothed her hair with his hands running them down her back to her waist and back up again.

Kathryn tried to pull back but his embrace was too strong. "Chakotay," she whispered. "Come inside with me." He let her walk him into his quarters. "You can let go of me now. I won't run away."

Chakotay shook his head and gathered her close. "No, I need to make sure you're real."

"I'm real," she said, her voice muffled. "But I'm having trouble breathing."

He quickly stepped back but kept a firm grasp on her shoulders. He studied her and noticed the pale skin he had last seen was now flush with color. Her blue eyes sparkled and, as he looked deep, he saw only her and her love for him residing there.

"One more test." He pulled her to him and took her lips in his. He kissed her long and deep and Chakotay knew instantly he had his life back. As they parted, he said, "How? How is this possible? How are you possible?"

She smiled. "Seven."

"Seven?" he repeated.

Kathryn nodded and threw up her hands. "Nanoprobes."

"Just like Neelix," Chakotay murmured.

"I think I was a bit more of a project that he was but, yes. Seven brought me back by donating several nanoprobes and here I am."

"Yes, you are." Chakotay's hands found her waist and he drew her in once more.

"And the Queen helped," she added.

"Excuse me?"

"She tried to hang on when you…tried to kill me."

Chakotay smirked. "I did kill you but you did try and kill me first."

"Our first real fight," Kathryn chuckled.

"I need to be excused since you did start it and you also tried to harm a child."

Kathryn's eyes clouded as she remembered Miral. "I tried, Chakotay," she whispered. "I tried to stop her. I could see what the Queen was doing but when I tried to interfere, the voices, they would scream in my head. All those voices, the pain…" She looked up and said, "I thought I could handle a lot but I couldn't handle that." A tear slipped down her cheek. "Not even when they told me they were going to kill you." Her soft voice broke. "I begged them to leave you alone. Then when I saw her take Miral, Chakotay, I…"

Chakotay brought her close and held her head to his chest as she cried. He comforted her and then gently pushed her away to dry her tears with his hand. He lifted her chin and said, "This wasn't your fault. Seven did this. All of it."

"But we are ultimately responsible."

"How can you say that? She…"

"No." Kathryn sniffed and shook her head. "We created Seven. We should have seen this coming. I knew she was struggling after that night at the café. I should have helped her more."

"Kathryn, I've said the same things to myself and to her…"

"It's true! You're right." She pushed back and said, "I don't think Seven realized the complete consequences of what she did. She's still like a child in some ways just reacting before she thinks."

Chakotay stared at her. "I think she's a bit further along than that. You keep this up and we'll need to take you back to sickbay."

"Why?"

Chakotay put his hands on hips and said, "I've talked to Seven. She knew exactly what she was doing that day. She offered you up as the perfect sacrifice to comfort her bruised ego."

"So Seven didn't react the way most adults would have…" She stopped as she saw Chakotay's incredulous look. "Chakotay, she doesn't have the discipline or social skills that we've all been taught. On Voyager, we tried to give her the basics but it was a controlled environment not the real world. We can't be surprised that she struggled when we got home."

"She tried to kill you," Chakotay said firmly. "She did kill you. Why are we making excuses for her?"

"She also saved my life," Kathryn said.

"It's the least she could have done."

Kathryn stepped towards him. "You loved her once. You saw the good in her. Her humanity."

Chakotay sighed. "I was never in love with her. I saw her potential and now I know that she has none. She failed miserably."

She laid a hand on his arm. "How miserably did she fail when she risked her life to save mine?"

"She's the one who put your life in danger. Why are you missing that point?"

"According to the Doctor, she almost died, twice."

Chakotay shrugged. "The universe always evens itself out. You and I have traveled enough to see that."

"You don't mean that," Kathryn said.

"Don't I?"

She lifted her hand to his face and slowly stroked his cheek. "I fell in love with a strong, compassionate man. I've already lost myself once to someone's hatred and revenge and I didn't like it very much. It literally killed me. I can't lose you now to the same thing. I didn't have a choice. You do. It's over now. Let it go."

Chakotay looked into her blue eyes that begged him to join her in moving forward. She smiled as she waited for his answer and he knew exactly which one to give her. He saw the future he wanted and he took her hand and kissed it. "Wait here."

Chakotay disappeared into the bedroom and returned carrying a worn piece of cloth. Kathryn caught sight of it and said, "Chakotay, the ring!"

He smiled and said, "You remember?"

Her eyes welled as she watched him uncover it. It glittered under the lighting and her fingers rose to touch it. "I wanted to tell you…"

"Yes," he finished.

Kathryn nodded. "I was hoping you could see me and my answer through her."

"I did."

Chakotay took her hand and began to kneel. He drew her down with him and sat her on his knee. He smiled and said, "Kathryn Janeway, I fell in love with you during our first year together here on this ship. I tried to tell you how I felt several times over the years but you weren't ready to hear it. So, instead, I took my moments in this room and on our bridge. We shared seven years together here on Voyager. And then, you brought us home and finally responded to my call. Now, I want nothing more than to share every remaining minute of my life with you. Kathryn, will you marry me?"

Kathryn took his face between her hands and kissed him deeply. She drew back and left her hands around his neck as she smiled and said, "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you."

Chakotay grinned and slipped the ring on her finger. He dipped her back across his knee to kiss her once again. He beamed as he held her in his arms and said, "And let me warn you now that if you or any future you ever changes this timeline again…"


End file.
